Take my hand like you did before
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Sequel to Give me your hand, Raven's back, and this time she and Randy are gonna do it right, even if it kills them
1. Email

**A/N **So this is part two to Give me your hand, hopefully you guys enjoy, the first few chapters will be purely email form, I don't know why, but enjoy!

Onwards Tonto

**Chapter 1 Email**

**Randy's POV**

You can never go against your heart, it wants what it wants and you can either spend your life denying it or you can embrace it and try to give your heart what it wants, of course you can't dechipher whats real and whats just a lust. In my life I had always had trouble dechipering between the two, I found as I got older that there was an easy way to figure it out, see many years ago now, my father had a one night affair, it was just a one time thing (apparently) and he hadn't strayed since, but he and my mother worked through it and are now stronger than ever, I remember thinking how could she forgive him for how bad he had hurt her? How could she just move on and let him get away with it? Again as I became older I got wiser, my mother loved my father through all his stupid mistakes, her love for him was stronger than any stupid one night stand. Reason I'm draggin up this weird and seemingly useless information is because its how I knew, I knew that I loved Venom as much as my mother loved my father. I understood that she had to leave, but it didn't stop the hurt and heart ache, my heart broke when she left and it broke further that I didn't stop her. I knew that if she didn't leave we would of wound up hating each other, and that would be worse than what I was going through right now. Anyways, even the guys in the locker room had started to get on my case about her, I had to move on before I was reduced to just a sad lonely man reminising on past love. Actually when I heard the news that Miz and Kelly were getting married I think I preferred to be my sad lonely man, seriously when I heard that I wasn't quite sure who to feel more sorry for, him or her. I landed on neither of them. I had tried to move on, I really had for the sake of my sanity but every girl just wasn't up to standard, I was being picky, but I couldn't help it, I compared them to Venom everytime, and none of them came even remotely close, she had set the bar pretty damn high as it turned out. I think the only ones that would come close would be her cousin Storm or her sister Iziah, but even then I found that Venom was better than them. It helped that one was in prison and the other was married. So to sum up I was now reduced to what John so lovingly called the viperous zombie. I was evil yet so larthgic, it was difficult to actually figure out where I was anymore. Oh it gets sadder, some nights when I was home, I found myself at the marina where Raven pulled up dock. I would just sit with my bare feet in the water staring at her houseboat. She still had it even though it was locked up tight and well alarmed.

I know it was alarmed because some random drunk guy actually tried to go on board, before I could do anything, Storm comes charging up the dock with a shotgun, seriously a freakin shotgun, I was inches from a bullet wound. We wound up having a pretty good talk that night, I asked about Venom but Storm swore that she didn't know, Raven hadn't been in contact with her in months, she was back to cutting everyone out until she felt worthy of the outside world again.

So to the night at hand, I had spent the night doing work then flying and trying my hardest not to strangle John with my bare hands, he had to point out every female that we came past and telling me to make a move. It was sad, I didn't want to make a go of anything incase Venom came back for me, sad but move on. I went straight to the marina and sat on the dock for a while just thinking of Venom, after a while I got cold so I headed home. I wasn't in the mood for sleeping, I was wide awake thanks to the cold and fresh thoughts of Venom. I went straight to my computer and decided to clear out the litterly thousands of emails that I recieved. All from fans and random women and some guy trying to sell me a vacuum. It only took a few moments to clear them out, thank God for technology. Now I was staring at the blank screen saying I had no emails left, for moments I just stared at it, wanting a new one to come in so I would have something to read. I don't know what made me do it, but just out of dumb luck and a glimmer of hope, I hit re-fresh and suddenly I had one new email waiting for me. I clicked on it and froze, just staring at the screen.

**From: **_DeadlyVenom13 _

**Subject **_Please read me b4 U go 2 Bed xoxo_

_Dear Randy,_

_This is the hardest email I've ever had to write mainly because the words won't seem to come out and because I'm typin with one hand, so if you see mistakes please excuse them. Firstly I would like to apologize from the bottom of my heart for how badly I hurt you, I never did mean to hurt you but then again you always hurt the ones you love the most. In no way at all do I blame you for what happened to me, it was no one's fault, except maybe those fuckers at the hosiptal, I was angry and upset at everything that had been taken from me that I lashed out at the only one that got it (you) I am very sorry and thats all I can say, whether you forgive me or not is up to you, I want you to forgive me but I'm not gonna shocked if you don't, I hurt you the most and I can understand that now. I actually don't know what is worse, being here without you or knowing that you hate me, OR knowing that you saw who this was from and decided to just delete it straight away. I've wanted to tell you all this stuff for a long time now, I wanted to stop in and talk to your face but I decided that I couldn't handle it. This way I don't have to endure those beautiful blue eyes filled with hate and rage as you look at me. I have myself to blame I know but I still hate that it ended this way, all the bad shit I did in my life span, the only thing I regret is hurting you. If I was given a chance to redo any one thing it would be how we turned out, I would make sure that I didn't hurt you again and I would make sure that we kept the love. Well I've kept it, you may be a different story, and again I would accept because it was my evil hands that pried us apart. I'm kept reminded of all this crap due to one song, I love the song but it would forever remind me of you. You gave me your love, I didn't earn it. You gave me your life but I wouldn't stay. Its all fucking ironic, anyways I'll let you go to bed now, and if you read this, I thank you for at least five minutes of your time. I would like to clearly state something that may or may not seem obvious, I LOVE YOU, I always have and always will. No one else will ever be let into my heart or other parts of my anatomy, you were the first and your the last, your the only one. Ever. _

_Just thought you should know that for some sort of reference, goodnight Randy, sweet dreams._

_Raven Venom_

After I had read her email thoroughly and went back and read it again I couldn't help the emotions that burrowed through me. Confusion, love, lust, anger, happiness, hope and a whole lot more. There was only one thing that was on my mind now,

Should I reply?


	2. I hate waiting

**Chapter 2 I hate waiting**

**Raven's POV**

Sunshine seemed to be something foreign to me now, out here there was more rain than anything, so when it came shining through my window I got up and instantly pulled back the curtains. The brightness hit my face, bringing a smile with it. Adjusting was something that took a while, having only one arm and one eye, things were certainly harder to do. As always I made do, it actually wasn't hard having one eye, it was the one arm that took some getting used too. With a little perservarance and alot of common swearing, I managed to adjust and now I was fully working at a hundred percent, I could do everything for myself, dressing, showering, un-dressing, driving, every day was a new goal achieved, I was on a roll. It took longer to get dressed these days but I wasn't exactly racing to get dressed so I could be as slow as I wanted. I'll let the cat out of the bag right now about where I am and what exactly I've been up too. I decided to get a little bit of help, so I've been staying with my great-grandparents, Jesse and Robin. Ok this will make you go WTF because thats what I think too, Jesse used to wrestle, thats right my great grandfather is Jesse 'the body' Ventura, and his wife Robin, used to wrestle under the name Rockin' Robin. Yeah I'm still amazed at that too, little trivia, Robin won her women's title by defeating my great grandmother from the other side, Scary Sherri, rest her soul. Anyways, enough of that, I have been involved with physio and counselling, doctors visits and pill changes. I was back on track, the only thing that wasn't on track was Randy. I hated that I waited so long to work up the nerve to email him, but I was at that point when I thought at least I tried. So two long weeks after I sent that email I was still waiting on a reply, even if it was a harsh reply I would still welcome it, at least I knew where he was and what he was thinking. I let out a sigh as I put on my black sling for my arm, I hated it at first but I grew to love it, it kept my arm resting firmly across my belly covering my ribs, sitting just under my giant breasts. When I came down the stairs singing some good ol fashioned _Dr Hook_, Jesse looked to me curiously,

"Reason your singing Venom?"

"Happy" I shrugged sitting at the table and grabbing some toast, "What's on the agenda today Jesse?"

After his retirement, he and Robin bought a farm, I don't know why and I wasn't about to ask because Jesse is actually one of those old people that go "Back in my day"

"Well I'll be doing farm hand jobs, what about you?"

I didn't have much planned really, Alex was away working so I couldn't hang out with him, I guess the only thing I could do was stay on my computer and keep hitting re-fresh every three seconds. A little sad I know, but I couldn't help it, I missed him and I loved him. That wouldn't just go away over night.

Jesse pulled out a little card and slid it over to me "Venom can you tell me what that is"

"Its an appointment card that I'm sure was in my bedside drawer"

Jesse rolled his eyes at me, "Don't look at me like that Venom, Robin has to go through your drawers, its apart of their drill"

"Even when their grandchildren are grown?"

Jesse smiled somewhat "Well"

"I cancelled the appointment with Dr Kyra so I could hang out with Alex, he could only hang out that day and my appointment is tomorrow, happy now?"

Jesse put down his toast and looked at me "Venom what is going on with you and this Alex?"

"Nothin, we're just friends. In fact I can go on record to say that nothin will happen with me and Alex"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I've told him that it wouldn't, and besides he's gay"

"Gay?"

"Yeah he likes men, he ain't buying what I'm sellin"

"And what exactly is happenin with this other boy?"

"He's not a boy Jesse" I rolled my eye, the other one wouldn't move. I guess everyone to my grandfather was a boy.

"Well whats going on with him?"

"I don't know" I shrugged my good arm, "I sent him an email and he hasn't replied"

"Do you want him too?"

"Yes"

"And what do you want it to say?"

"We are not having this conversation Jesse, its weird and just plain wrong"

"I don't want to see you hurt again, and I also don't want a repeat of the mangled arm incident"

That eye rolled again, when I first got here, I guess I kinda went loco on my useless arm, scratches, cuts, bruises, even a hack mark where I tried to rip the damn thing off, I had moved on but I guess Jesse was just being careful.

"Whatever happens Jesse, I'll get through it, I always do. Now I have to check my email, excuse me"

Jesse muttered something that I chose to ignore, I had more important things to look at, like my empty inbox. I pulled up the lid to my email where it currently displayed no new emails. I hit re-fresh and suddenly I had four new emails. Dad, Storm, Harmoni and Shelly. Sighing I quickly read and deleted them and hit re-fresh again. Still nothing. I wanted to send him another email but I resisted, if he ever talked to me again it had to be on his own free will. I hated waiting, it was the worst thing for someone like me. I hit re-fresh once more and vowed it would be the last until midnight. _1 New Email_ I clicked on it hopefully, my eyes lighting up, yes even the blind one lit up.

_RKO13 has sent you a message_.


	3. Expectations

**A/N **Ok so I made up the email address', fancy that! Anyways enjoy!

**Chapter 3 Expectations**

**Randy's POV**

I agonized over that fucking email every second of every day, I still had no clue if I should reply and if I did, what the hell would I say and what exactly was she expecting. John put his two sense worth in, he hated it that I got hurt and therefore I shouldn't give her another chance, if I let her get away with it once, surely she would do it again. I wasn't so eager to believe that she would hurt me again, but we all knew with Venom, you couldn't be sure. After all she wasn't called Venom for no reason. After work and the marina stop and a quick coffee with Storm and Jeff, I headed home. I will add in right now that it was great to see Jeff again, clearly two things agreed with him, his wife and his baby, I had never seen him so loving, anyways moving on. I went straight to the computer and decided to give her a try, at least it was a step in the direction that I wanted.

_Dear Venom_

_I have no idea what the fuck to say, I thought I knew but as it turns out, I have no fucking clue. Maybe if you tell me what you were expecting from me I could figure something out? Randy_

It wasn't much but it was a start right? I was expecting to be waiting again as she was made to wait for me. I left the computer as it was and made another hot drink, I was starting to miss all the other little things that came along with Raven, like the way she made coffee, it was perfect coffee everytime, I tried to make it the same way but it wasn't the same. It was like something was missing. I went back to the computer and hit re-fresh. I had one new email.

_DeadlyVenom13 sent you one new message_ I clicked it open only to find a link. I clicked on it and instantly I was on chat box, I left it up and signed in, I couldn't help it, I was starting to like where this was going.

**DeadlyVenom13 **_Randy?_

**RKO **_Yes?_

**DeadlyVenom13 **_1stly hi! I mis u soooooooo much 2ndly wat i expect & wat I want r 2 different things, whch 1 do u want 2 heer?_

**RKO **_Both_

**DeadlyVenom13 **_I expect your anger and insults & possibly a punt 2 da face wat I want is for u tell me wats in ur heart & head u kno how i work Rand, if any1 knos its u_

**RKO **_..._

**DeadlyVenom13 **_Thats helpful a bunch of dotz, altho i like dotz this isnt the time i wanna c them_

**RKO **_Im sorry but wat do u want me 2 say?_

**DeadlyVenom13 **_Wood u want me 2 go 1st?_

**RKO **_could u?_

**DeadlyVenom13 **_I miss u, I luv u, im sorry 4 hurtin u & now I want pie, hold on 3 seconds i'll brb promise!_

I waited for her, I wanted to close it down and forget that this conversation ever happened but I just couldn't do it. While I waited for her I re-read what she sent, it came out so easily I wondered if it was real, it had to be because when I punched myself in the leg it fucking hurt, I guess she had a point, things were easier to say when you didn't have eyes on you.

**DeadlyVenom13 **_K I'm bak, man this pie is good, fuckin genius whoever made it lol_

**RKO **_lol did you make it V?_

**DeadlyVenom13 **_Yes took ages 2 had 2 do everything wiv 1 hand man u shul of seen the mixin that was funny!_

**RKO **_U got it everywhere didn't u?_

**DeadlyVenom13 **_yeah a little ppl were so not happy wiv me...wil u tel me whats goin on now?_

**RKO **_...miss you 2, its hard not 2 but u hurt me so badly Venom, I dont kno if that will ever go away_

**DeadlyVenom13 **_I know & i can only say this repeatedly but I'm so sorry hurtin you is the only thing i regret, after everything you think it would be something like tryin to kill that whore that got me sent to the nuthouse but no I would do that all over again, hurting u isn't something i ever wanna do again i wish i could make u c that_

**RKO **_mayb we can chat sometimes?_

**DeadlyVenom13 **_Really? :)_

**RKO **_Yeah do you mind if i log off now its been a long day and im really tired_

**DeadlyVenom13 **_Course & thank u for at least talkin to me, its more than I expected hopefully we can chat again?_

**RKO **_I would really like that night Venom_

**DeadlyVenom13 **_Night Rand_

When I logged off and slipped into bed I couldn't help the burst of joy, I know everyone would have out their warning signs and honestly they were going off in my head too, but I couldn't help it, just when I thought that the chapter we wrote was over she gave me clear cut signs that it wasn't over. I didn't want it to be over and with baby steps and good old fashioned beatings, she would be mine again. This time we were gonna do it right and this time we were going to be un-stoppable. She had my heart and that wasn't something I could just dismiss, if I could then I wouldn't be here like this. For the first time in God knows when I fell asleep peacefully and without dreams of torment. Really glad I clicked on that damn link, it bought Venom back to me. Where she damn well should be, right?


	4. Resisting temptation

**Chapter 4 Resisting temptation**

**Randy's POV**

"Your looking happier" John said innocently after work one night, I was more than happy to be going home. I wouldn't have to stop by the marina tonight, tonight I could talk to her, well at least type to her. I know I should be careful and not fall into any old traps but I can't help it, I want her so bad that at times it hurts, a sharp stabbing pain right through my chest. In paranoia I thought it was medical, but everything came back clear, I was fit as a fiddle, I was merely heart broken because I was missing the other half of myself. My father had always said that there was only one person for everyone, yes he believed in soul mates and all that crap, I never did, for me there was never Mrs Right, just Miss Right Now, until I met Venom, she was everything and now she was miles away.

"Just things are looking up I guess"

John smirked as he threw on his shirt, "So whats her name?"

"What?"

"Only a woman could make you this happy, if we had a happy Randy Orton metre, it would be at full compacity"

I laughed, "Point taken John"

"So, whats her name?"

"Not important" I tried to wave it aside, I knew how John would re-act to me and Raven talking again. He was being a friend, but surely even he could see that I was better with her, than I was without her. She in an odd way, balanced me out. Raven made me better, she made everything better.

"Is it Kelly?" John pressed, "Or Eve?"

"No"

"Is it one of the Divas?"

"No, John can't you just leave it alone?"

"Oh dear God, Its not Vickie is it? Cause dude I don't think Kofi would have any problems in trying to kill you"

I laughed again "No its not Vickie"

"Then who is it? C'mon man tell me" John pleaded his blue eyes lighting up like street lights.

"Venom" I said quietly, and like I expected his whole face burst into concern.

"Randy, you shouldn't be doing that, you know what's gonna happen. Your gonna wind up heart broken again"

"Not this time, we're gonna do this right"

John looked at me with nothing but pure worry and concern, "Randy you and Raven isn't gonna happen, you tried and all came of it was heart break and sadly it was your heart broken,"

I was starting to have a little bit of doubt, I couldn't help it, maybe he was right. I wanted him to be wrong but perhaps it was just time to admit it, maybe it was time to let Venom go. I was back to confusion, I had no idea what to do now.

When I got home I went straight to the computer, and there was the message flashing before my eyes. _DeadlyVenom13 wants to chat, do you accept?_

Clicking no was the hardest thing I ever had to do to date.


	5. Obsessed and insane is not a good mix

**A/N **Told you everyone gets a POV, well almost everyone. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5 Obsessed and insane is not a good mix**

**Raven's POV**

I looked at the computer again hoping it would change, no, it stayed the same. I had lost count on how many times I had clicked re-fresh. It was a lot, I knew that much. A quick flick at the clock made my eyes light up, if my math was right and it usually was, Randy would be home from work, maybe tonight was the night he wanted to talk. I had lost count of how many times I had clicked on the chat link, or how many times he had rejected me. True to my nature, I wasn't about to quit, if he wanted me to stop he would have to either accept my chat link or email me, how else would I know?

_DeadlyVenom13 wants to chat, do you accept?_

_No RKO denied your request_

_DeadlyVenom13 wants to chat, do you accept?_

_No RKO denied your request_

_DeadlyVenom13 wants to chat, do you accept?_

_No RKO denied your request_

_DeadlyVenom13 wants to chat, do you accept?_

_No RKO denied your request_

I took a deep breath and tried again, willing him to say yes. It so didn't work. I did the only thing I could, I let out a loud annoyed groan but went back to sending him the request. C'mon man, you said we could talk, you just can't turn around and say no all the damn time. Be fair at least, if you don't wanna talk to me at least tell me so I can stop wasting time and get some sleep. Man I was so tired, didn't he know that? Clearly not.

**Jesse's POV**

The moment Raven sat down at my table, my concern metre went through the roof, just looking at her I knew that she was once again on a downward spiral.

"Morning Jesse" She said brightly reaching for the toast, she giggled at something, swatting at fresh air beside her. "Man thats weird, and in the middle of the damn night too" She giggled again as she managed to butter her toast with one hand, Raven had come so far and here she was going down again.

"Raven are you ok?"

She looked at me like she had just realised I was there. "When did you get in? Good morning!" At least now she didn't seem to care what name you called her by, I wasn't sure why she disliked Raven so much, but she had made her peace with it I guess.

I put down my cup and looked at her fully, those rings were darker than they should be. Her whole face sunk down but for some reason her silver eyes were still alive with that usual spark.

"Raven?"

"Yes?" She looked up at me, her eyes full of question.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

"I got a couple of hours" She shrugged looking past me, "Would you two stop it! Its annoying"

"Raven"

She looked back to me, still full of question "Yes?"

"I looked in on you every hour, on the hour and each time you were awake and at the computer"

"Oh, well I got some the night before"

"Raven you have been like that for the past five days, why are you not sleeping?"

"I can't go to sleep Jesse, I just can't, if I miss it then it will just end badly, can't do that, can't have it" Raven wrung her good hand in distraught, "Would you two stop that? Thats distracting, and _thats _just annoyingly distracting!"

"Raven, you have to go to sleep"

She shook her head so fast those silver curls flung around madly, "No, no, no. Randy is gonna email me really soon and I gotta wait up til he does so I can read it and send him one" Raven's eyes rolled back for a moment before re-gaining proper movement. "He has to know that I still love him, he has to know that"

"Raven!"

"Yeah?"

"You have to go to sleep,"

"But Jesse!" "But nothing!"

She jumped a little but looked at me waiting for me to go on. "Raven you have to go to sleep, if he emails you, it will wait and if he loves you then when you explain he'll believe you and everything will be alright"

"Fine, but can I at least check my email once more? He might of sent me an email while I was down here wasting time with you"

"No, you can check it when you wake up"

"But Jesse!" Raven protested again before falling head first on the table, her head thumped the wood and the dull thud woke her back up again "I'm awake Randy!"

"Raven, go upstairs and go to sleep. Randy will email when you wake up"

With a little protesting Raven heaved herself up and went upstairs, I promised her I would give ten minutes to get changed before I would go and check that she was in bed asleep like she had been told. I was still puzzled that Raven let herself get this bad for some _boy_, why in the blue hell was he so fucking special, clearly he was to her, if she was willing to go five days without sleep which of course would drive her further into insanity. People today were so fucked up, I managed to profess my love and keep my wife without being pushed into insanity. Maybe it was me, maybe I was getting too old, no, its the children of today that are wrong.

Ten minutes later I went up the stairs and not to my shock horror, she was still awake at the damn computer, furiously clicking, each click bought a 'damnit' straight after. She got one woo-hoo before going back to damnit.

"Raven?"

She looked at me, her eyes wide and filled with disappointment, "Why won't he email me Jesse? Did I do somethin wrong? Oh dear God I did, what the hell did I do? If only I could remember!"

"Raven, Randy called me and told me to tell you, he hasn't emailed because he is busy working on this new tour, he will email you as soon as he gets home, he told me to tell you to go to sleep and rest"

Her eyes sparkled and shone, clearly she believed me, thank God.

"Kay Jesse" Raven jumped on the bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep, snoring happily. I pulled the blankets up around her, I could only hope that the prick did make contact with her and put the poor girl outta her misery.


	6. Nothin will keep me from my meddlin

**Chapter 6 Nothin will keep me from my meddlin**

**Jesse's POV**

"Is she ok?" Robin asked as I came down the stairs after checking on Raven, I had checked on her so much lately that I had lost count, although I'm pretty sure my legs were back at the muscle tone they were some twenty odd years ago.

"Yeah, she's still breathing alright, I just hope she wakes up tonight or else I'll have to call the doctor"

Since going to sleep she hadn't woken up yet, so far this was the fifth day of complete sleep, so far all her normal obs were fine, she must really need the sleep.

"Poor girl, heart broken, mentally un-stable and completely head over heels in love. No wonder she's still asleep"

"Well she won't be heart broken for long"

Robin gave me that look, I knew it very well, it was when she didn't want me to get involved in something that I would only no doubt make worse. "Jesse, don't get involved."

Shaking my head I pulled on my boots, "No can do honey, that _boy_ has broken my girl, and if I'm right, he can fix her and fix her he will"

Robin let out a long not impressed grunt, "Jesse Ventura, I am tellin you right now, do not get involved, you will make it worse because you always do"

"Ok now your just exaggerating"

Robin grabbed my hand, even after all this time I still got the lovey-dovey goosebumps, I was so glad I had found her. "Jesse, do not get involved, I'm telling you only bad will come of it"

"Fine" I said stubbornly, "I won't get involved, I'll just leave her be on her way to the bottom and let him get away with being a giant knobhead"

"And Raven will take care of it, she always does" Robin quickly pecked my cheek before getting up and going outside. "I'm going to hang out the washing, can I trust you not to interfere?"

"Yes Robin"

"Good"

Sighing I took the stairs again up to Raven's room hoping she was awake. She looked so peaceful lying there, light puffs of air pushing from her lungs. I made sure everything was alright with her before I started to shake her, trying to wake her up. Raven merely mumbled in her sleep and rolled over. At least I could still get through to her. I pulled the cover up a little more as ringing bounced around the room, even her cellphone didn't wake her. Picking it up I was about to click off when I noticed it was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, who's this?" His voice hard and accusing, with a touch of hurt.

"This is Raven Venom's great grandfather, who is this?"

"Doesn't matter" He said quietly about to hang up. "Don't you hang up on me boy!" I growled out, it kept him on the line for a moment. "I take it your the reason my grand daughter has run herself past rock bottom"

"I didn't mean for that happen"

"Of course you didn't, you just had her danglng on a string, ready for when you thought you needed her. You listen to me boy, right now she is getting some well deserved sleep, when she wakes up she is going to expect an email from you, and if it isn't there I will be coming to find you, and I can do that, you know why I can do that Randal?"

"Why?"

"Because your daddy will tell me where to find you, now be a good boy and get working on that damn email. Good-day" I hung up on him completely satisfyed that I had helped, of course that smile of victory faded when I saw my ever loving wife standing in the door way, tapping her foot at me, clearly un-happy about how I just handled this. Shaking it off, I put her cell back on her table next to her laptop.

"Don't start with me woman" I brished past her and instantly she followed me, very unhappy.

"What did I tell you Jesse Ventura?"

"Nothin will keep my from my meddlin, now leave it be. You never know, this may work in her favour"

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then we'll move to space Mexico"

Robin let out an annoyed groan, but thankfully left me alone. I could only hope that Randal sent that email, it might just be the only thing to get Raven out of bed and ready to conquer the world again.


	7. Dreams keep me warm

**Chapter 7 Dreams keep me warm**

**Randy's POV**

"You are wearing way too many clothes" Raven smirked at me, her naked body resting on mine. Her soft hands ran up my arms until they were locked in mine. Those tiny hips grinded against me, bolts of pleasure ripping my soul to bits.

"Let me help you remedy that" Raven let out a giggle, her hands leaving mine and attacking the buttons on my shirt, her lips bent down and kissed each new area exposed. I shut my eyes and let her pink lips export me to heaven itself. Once my shirt was pulled apart, it fell away and only left me in pants. Raven wasn't satisfyed and instantly began to claw at my belt. I watched it sail across the room, her eyes lit up when she was able to pull my jeans off, I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed her arms and pulled her lips back to mine, I needed them more than needed air. Her tongue pushed into my mouth, urgent and filled with need, her hands clawed at my skin, leaving marks on my skin. I pushed my hips upwards, little groans spilling around the room and bouncing off the walls. I tried to ignore the loud buzzing that decided to echo around my bedroom, I pulled her closer, trying to keep her with me but the more I held on the faster she faded, her eyes locking into mine sadly.

"Don't go" I whispered trying to hold onto her hands.

"I'll be waitin for you Randy, when your ready, come get me"

I opened my eyes and was back in reality, the alarm clock buzzing and alone. Sighing I shut off the alarm and got up. I pulled on some clothes and tried shut out the dreams I had been having of Raven lately, during the nights, her dreams were the only time I was actually warm. I shot a look at the time and decided that I had just enough time to send her an email before I had to get my ass to the airport.

_Dear Rae,_

_Sorry I've kept shuttin you out, I guess I was scared and listening to Cena didn't help. I've tried to resist you but I can't, its useless. Your all I want and the more I try to deny it, the more pissed/miserable/annoyed I become, I think it would be best if you send me the link again and I give you my word that I'll accept and we can talk propery, right now I'm on my way to work, I'll talk to you later, with any luck. _

_Randy _

I pushed all thoughts of Raven out of my head, I needed a clear head in order to work properly, we all know that wouldn't be the case, but I could try right. As soon as I was at the airport John gave me a stern look, I was cutting it very fine,

"Reason you were almost late?"

I ignored his tone, and just went about trying to board. "Randy?"

"What?"

"Why were you almost late?"

Back in the day I was the guy that was always late and holding everybody up, they really didn't like that or my attitude towards it (I could do what I wanted because I was me) Age always bought wisdom, now I was never late, I was always on time and ninety nine percent of the time, first. So I guess John was concerned as to why I was seemingly back to old habits.

"I was sending an email, if you must know Cena"

John rolled his blue eyes, John hating someone (other than Lesnar and Rocky) was hard to picture, he was the guy who was friendly to everyone, despite his personal feelings, everyone had good inside them according to John and deserved a chance to show it, not now, I could see it in his clear blue orbs, he _hated_ Venom. "I'm telling you its a bad move Randy, bitch will only hurt you again"

I punched him, I couldn't help it. He had just got me so angry. Muttering insults I went aboard the plane feeling slightly worse, not only had I lost the love of my life, I now have just lost my best friend, could this day get day worse? I took my seat and noticed that whore Eve right next to me grinning like she won the lottery, And it just got worse. Fucking karma, how I hate you, you bitch.


	8. No fucking way

**Chapter 8 No f***** way!**

**Raven's POV**

I pulled my eyes open, bright light shining my face and instantly warming me up. Stretching I pulled myself up, that power nap was exactly what I needed. Now that I had taken a short nap, the batteries were re-charged and ready to go. When I got downstairs both of my grand parents looked at me relieved,

"Oh thank God your awake Venom! I was getting really worried" Jesse hugged me and then Robin, they let me breathe so I could sit down.

"Man I was only asleep for ten minutes,"

They both looked at me, there eyes bulging, it was a little creepy "Raven you have been asleep for six days straight, neither of us could wake you"

"What?" I looked between them waiting for them to laugh and let me in on the joke, "I haven't been asleep for six days"

"Yes you were, I was about to call the doctor and ask him to do something, we just couldn't wake you"

I shook my head, still not believing them, I think I would know if I was asleep that long. "Ok, joke is gettin old now"

"We're not joking Venom, you really have been asleep for that long"

I pushed away from the table and headed upstairs to the computer, that would tell me what day it really was. I hit re-fresh on the email, _you have 400 emails waiting for you Venom_

Ok thats a little out of the ordinary, maybe I had been asleep for six days straight. Scrolling down the page I deleted everything that I found worthless and annoying, mainly spam that tried to tell me I was a winner of a contest that I didn't even enter, or those annoying emails saying 'be the queen of your home with our brand new vacuum!' Talk about sexist and stuck in the fifties, thats possibly why I was tempted to open it, with an elf on my shoulder telling me it was bad, I quickly deleted it. Finally I was down to a more sane number of emails, so far I didn't see what I was looking for, Randy's email. I willed that he had sent one, Frank crossed his fingers that one had been sent and that elf on my shoulder kept telling me it was there, I just had to keep searching. When I was finally down to five, I decided that my one hand wasn't up to typing long explainations, so I guess good old fashioned phone calls would have to do. First there was Dad, then Storm and lastly Randy. I didn't open the three emails he had sent me, I guess I was too scared to read his words, and a little selfish of me but I wanted to hear that deep and sexy voice one more time. On the third ring Dad finally answered, "Hello, Shawn speaking"

"Hey Dad"

"Don't you hey Dad me!" He roared so loudly I had hold the phone away from my ear although his shouting made the elf disappear. "I said that if you kept in touch and made sure that you were ok, I wasn't going to question where you were, and I have sent you many emails Raven and you haven't replied," "Dad!" I cut in, his ramblings could last for days on end if you didn't interrupt at some point. "I've been asleep apparently"

"For six days!"

"Yeah I was shocked too, but accordin to Jesse I have been asleep"

"Jesse? Your at the farm?"

"Yeah, anyways just thought I would tell you that I'm fine and I would like to know where the show is this week"

"Why?"

"So I can ring Rocky and tell him that I've decided that we can now be friends, what the fuck do you think I want it for"

"Randy isn't interested anymore Raven" Dad said gently, "He's moved on and so should you"

I rolled my eye, the other one sitting in my skull like a lazy prick, the elf on my shoulder returned to tell me so. "Dad, I have to try, what if he hasn't moved on? What if he still loves me? What if the elf on my shoulder is right and the devil on my leg is wrong, I have to find out which one is right"

"Raven are you ok?"

"Dad when you lose as much sleep as I did your brain becomes a hostage of insanity, since I was already a hostage of that, things have become slightly worse, but only slightly, there is one thing that could make it better, Randy's phone number"

Dad let out a sigh "Fine, I'll give it to you but if he's a jerk or it doesn't work out, can I at least superkick him? That would make me feel better"

"Feel better about what?"

"He left you! Have you forgotten about that? Just when you needed him, he just leaves, what kind of man does that? One that needs to be shot, thats who"

"Dad, who told you that he left me?"

"He did. Said it like it wouldn't piss me right off too, I think that annoys me the most"

"Dad, he lied."

"What?"

"_I _left _him_, not the other way round"

"Raven! How could you?"

"Yeah I know, anyways phone number, so I can ring him and patch things up and with any luck get a pizza, man I wish I had one of those right now"

Dad let out a sigh but like a good man, he gave me the current up to date number for Randy, that would certainly make things easier. "Thank you Dad"

"Your welcome, now I expect either a phone call or email tomorrow, and I don't want this sleeping for six days, no doubt you worried your grandparents, and you can't be worrying them at their age, it could cause a little thing called death"

"So could this phonecall" I muttered making the demon on my shoulder giggle, Dad however wasn't amused. "Ok, sorry. Bye Dad"

At last I could hang up on him and make that call to Storm, I was still stalling about calling Randy, no longer scared, but now nervous.

"Lo?"

"Hey Stormy, how you be?"

"Hey! Your finally not busy long enough to call me, thank you for that"

"I was asleep, six days of sleep will do that when your awake for five days straight"

"Oh dear God, you're worse now aren't you?"

"A little, so how are things with you?"

"Good, pregnant again, Jaz is fine and Jeff is completely clean and so much better in the sack, Shelly is engaged to Mark and I'm not entirely sure I want him as my brother in law, but what can I do to stop it other than kill him, but then again I don't wanna spend a cell with your sister, that would be annoying, speaking of which she is now in solitary, apparently she punched another inmate so hard she broke her eye socket annnnnnnnd I saw Randy" Storm got out all in one breath but all I got stuck on was Randy.

"You talked to Randy?"

"Yeah, and he's pining for you"

"What do you mean?"

"Well pining means" "I know what pining means, how is he pining?"

"When he's home on weekends, he comes to the marina and sits staring at your house boat. By the way some guy tried to break in but I was here with the shot gun"

"Sweet"

"Anyways we had a chat and he's a little hurt"

"About?"

"I think you should read his emails, that'll explain everything. Look Rae I'm glad your ok but I gotta go, Jaz is up and I gotta get some food on"

"Ok, have a good day and hopefully you'll let me see them"

"Course you can, but preferbably without your hunting knives"

I giggled, "Sure, ok Stormy, bye"

I clicked on his first email, hoping it was good news, well it kinda was, it was a little hard to dechiper.

_Dear Rae,_

_Sorry I've kept shuttin you out, I guess I was scared and listening to Cena didn't help. I've tried to resist you but I can't, its useless. Your all I want and the more I try to deny it, the more pissed/miserable/annoyed I become, I think it would be best if you send me the link again and I give you my word that I'll accept and we can talk propery, right now I'm on my way to work, I'll talk to you later, with any luck. _

_Randy _

Ok, that was good news, I deleted that one and went to the next and wasn't very shocked at it, all it said was 'fine, be that way bitch' The third one better be an apology because if it wasn't then that angel on my hand was right and I so couldn't live with that, not in this life time.

_You've made the choice for both of us, AGAIN STOP DOING THAT! WHY MUST YOU DO THAT? STOP MAKING CHOICES THAT SHOULD INVOLVE BOTH OF US! _

_Randy_

Ok, deep steady breaths, he clearly thought my lack of emails was a clear cut sign that I wasn't interested and it wasn't something innocent like I was sleeping because I was awake for five days straight. Sighing I rang his number, it better be the right one Dad, or else I would totally gut him like a fishy, so help me I would do it.

"Hey, Randy Orton, leave a message after the beep"

At least it was his phone because of that deep smexy voice, unless someone could impersonate him really well, oh well either way I make someone's day.

"Hey, its Venom, wondering if we could talk, sorry I haven't replied to your emails, I've been asleep for six days after staying awake for five days straight, anyways ring me back I've text you the number you can reach me on, if not then I hope this makes someone's day."

I hung up and let out a sigh, now everything I had to do was done. Now I wanted to go back to bed, I was getting tired again. The phone rang so suddenly that I jumped, pushing the elf off my phone I pulled it up, it was probably Dad harping on about my mis-treatment, I get it, I was the bad guy, at least the crime I commited was actually commited by me, it sucks when your accused of something you didn't even do.

"What? This better be about pizza"

"Sorry it's not, should I ring back?"

That deep voice washed over me and for the first time in my life span I was speechless, nothing came out and all I could do was sit there and wonder if this was real or had my insanity finally taken what I called reality.


	9. Mistakes & sorries

**Chapter 9 Mistakes & sorries**

**Randy's POV**

"Say something" I urged her, it had taken so long to get this far that I couldn't live with myself if something destroyed it.

"Hi" She managed to get out, I guess that was a start. "Its really good to hear your voice Rand, never thought I'd hear it again. So glad I was wrong"

"So" I let out a sigh "Wanna tell me why I recieved no emails after I made it clear to what I wanted"

"Told you, I was asleep. I kept trying to send you the link so we could talk but you kept saying no, so I thought I'd wait up for your email explaining why." Raven let out a breath "I was awake for five days straight before I was convinced to go to sleep, apparently I was out for six days and now here we are"

"You really were asleep?"

"Yeah, I was pretty tired, Billy shut up, this doesn't concern you"

"Who's Billy?" I couldn't help the jealousy, I wasn't really a jealous man but I guess that all changed when Venom was concerned, she let out a little giggle, either she was ignoring my blatant jealousy or she didn't realise, I didn't think it was the latter because Venom isn't that stupid, sleepless or not.

"Billy is Franks older brother, apparently I don't listen to Frank enough so he's asked his bro to help him,"

"And is it working?"

"Nah, it never would work I told him that but no one listens to the crazy chick in the corner with a spider-monkey"

I settled down on the bed, I didn't have to leave just yet so hopefully we could talk. "So Raven, what have you been up too?"

"Not much really, just training and getting used to having one arm and eye. Its atually a lot easier than I thought."

"Training? You still want to be a Diva?"

"Yeah, just because I'm down a few limbs doesn't mean I can't try. Plus it gives me something to do other than think about you"

"You think about me?"

"Rand, we were close to being married, of course your still on my mind, everyone keeps tellin me to stop it but I can't, mainly because I'm not exactly trying hard to stop it"

"Thats very sweet, and weird for you, your not usually a sweet person"

"Yeah I know, I guess you bought out the good in me," Raven let out a giggle, "So what about you? What have you been up too?"

"Usual really, I was out for a bit but came back in the usual fashion, although pretty soon I'll be evil again so that should be fun"

"I liked it when you were evil, it was hot"

I couldn't help but laugh "Trust you to like the most psycho guy, you know most women prefer the guy that won't punt them in the face"

"You wouldn't punt me Randy because you know I'd get straight back up and punch you so hard your pretty little beard would fly right off"

"Jokes on you, I no longer have my beard"

"OMG! You learnt how to shave? You _can_ hear me when I shout at the tv"

"You watch?"

"Yeah, I tried yellin at you with the tv turned off but that was just stupid, like chess"

"Raven you like chess remember"

"Randy, I barely remember what I did yesterday let alone things I like"

"You were sleepin member"

"Oh yeah. So you seeing anybody?"

"What right now? No I'm alone in the hotel room looking at the wall wondering how it got that chip"

"You know what I mean Randal"

"I had a few dates, nothing really panned out"

"Oh no I broke you didn't I? I didn't mean to break you Randy, please don't give up on love because of me. Now there are elves dancing on my left knee, thats just weird, elves don't dance"

"They didn't live up to your standard"

"My standard? Since when did I say that your girls weren't good enough for you? I'm confused Randy"

I let out a nervous chuckle, I couldn't help it, it just came out. "I mean that every girl I was with I compared to you, no one was no where you, your a ten and they were all one's"

"Yay! I'm a ten, thats pretty cool" Raven suddenly turned serious "There was a guy who asked me out, he had the perfect combo of what girls were looking for, but he just annoyed me, annoyed me to the point where I wanted to kill him, and I know the reason, because he wasn't you."

"You turned down a perfect guy for one that could hate you? And note that I said could, I mean you didn't know where I stood"

"And yet I was still willing to tell him to take a hike and proceed to punch him in the face"

"Why did you punch him in the face?"

"He was annoying me! Great the third degree from you too"

"I wasn't giving you the third degree, I was just asking"

"Oh ok then."

I hated looking at my watch because it reminded me I had to go, "I'll ring you back later if thats ok, I should leave now before I'm late"

"Sure, if I don't answer then just assume that I'm asleep, this phone call has made me sleepy again"

"Venom there's something I have to tell you but I want you to say nothing about it until we're face to face again"

"Ok"

I could see the confusion on her face as I braced myself, "Raven, I love you"

I didn't give her a chance to answer I just hung up on her, to hell with tradition.

"You didn't want to hear what she had to say on that subject?" John cut in icily, that bruise on his jaw only cemented the fracture I put in our friendship.

"Why are you here Cena?"

"Didn't want you to be late," John growled at me "Are you sure you wanna do this again with her, when you two are together its a crazy train"

"Yeah I know" I sighed picking up my stuff, "I can't help it, I love the woman and for what its worth I'm sorry I hit you, guess thats what happens when you say bad things about my future wife"

"Future wife?"

"Yes" I said defiantly "One way or another me and Raven will be making that trip up the isle and I'm hoping when that day comes you will be there as my best man, if not then our wedding is gonna miss out on some serious colour cause knowing that girl, everythin will be black"

John broke into that infamous Cena grin, maybe I hadn't totally fucked things up, "Yeah, it'll look more like a damn funeral, and yes your forgiven, I can't say no to that face. Just promise me that if it ends the same way that you will hate her like a normal man"

"Yeah ok then, I give you my word" I promised it simply because I knew that Raven wouldn't hurt me again, at least thats what I hoped, and eve if she did, I knew I could never hate her.


	10. Thats new

**Chapter 10 Thats new**

**Raven's POV**

I opened my eyes and found myself on the kitchen table, in my pjs and comfortably sleeping like I was in bed. Shaking it loose, I got off the table and let myself adjust to the obvious. I slipped out of bed again and decided that I didn't want to sleep in my own bed anymore. I hadn't done that in a while, weird thing was I could usually remember that I had done it, now I couldn't remember a thing about it. Last I remember I had talked to Randy, had a very 'spicy' conversation might I add, swear to heaven and earth that I could taste him on my tongue and he still tasted freakin amazing, just so you know. I remember settling down into bed ready for the earth shattering dreams of him and then suddenly I wake up on the kitchen table. I made it to the hallway door to go back to my room when I ran into Jesse, that concern on his face seemed to be permantaly stuck there.

"There you are, thought you were on the damn roof again"

"What? Why the hell would I be on the roof and how the hell would I even get up there?"

"Thats what I was thinking when I bought you down" Jesse muttered, "I want you to see the doctor Raven"

"Why?" I tried to shuffle past him but he latched onto my arm. "Dude, I can't walk up the stairs if your attached to me"

Jesse let me go but prevented me from moving. "Raven last night I heard a lot of thumping, when I got up you were on the ladder going up to the roof claiming that UFOs were after you, I bought you back down and suddenly you wanted to to sleep on the table, now thats not normal and I'd like you to see the doctor"

"Don't wanna see the doctor" Usually when I pouted at him, I got my own way, not this time buddy. He was standing firm with me, sure now was the time he had to stand up to me.

"Its either the doctor or the vet, but either way your seeing someone, because I don't want you hurting yourself, or worse killing yourself"

"Fine, I'll see the doctor, now can I go up to my room?"

"Yes, I want you to get dressed, because we have to be at the doctors in twenty minutes"

Muttering insults I went up stairs to get dressed, I had to admit it was strange that I was doing some weird stuff and not remembering it, I guess that is a little worrying.

Once we were at the doctors I had to wait in line for some jerk to call my name.

"Oh look its Venom"

I looked up at Eve, more annoyed that she was breathing, breathing my oxygen. "Look its Eve, you wanna biscuit girl? Huh, you wanna biscuit girl, you wanna biscuit?"

"Do you think I'm a dog?" She demanded at me, growing bored I threw a dog treat right in her face, she didn't see that coming and thats what made it so damn funny. The nurse called my name and I went in to see what the hell was wrong this time. I wasn't in there long, they had taken my info and made their prognisis.

"What did she say?" Jesse asked as soon as we were clear of that whore and everyone else.

"Apparently I have night terrors, they will go away soon, for now I have sleepin pills they will knock me out for the count, so at least I'll be safe"

Jesse let out a sigh in relief, "Well thats something, isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess" I shrugged with my non-lazy arm. I felt bad lying to Jesse, after all he was trying to help but now there was no helkp for me, now I had to live with the damage I had done, if I wasn't insane before, I sure as hell am now. Now all I had to do was stop Randy from knowing and I'd be home safe. Yeah right.


	11. One day at a time

**Chapter 11 One day at a time**

**Raven's POV**

When I was a kid I used to love the game _Simon Says,_ which is weird because I never was one to take direction from someone else, however I loved that game, I was very good at it, again weird. On the other side of the spectrum to this weird info, I absoutely hated the game red light/greenlight. It wasn't that I was bad at it, I was very good, I just got annoyed with the stop/go/stop/go. It pissed me off so much that my father forbaded us kids from playing it, that was the first fork incident that I recalled. I stabbed my sister with a fork used for carving of the turkey, neither parent was impressed by my actions, of course psycho Iziah and psycho Harmoni were impressed and actually told me to do it again. I was about to until my father grabbed me. Anyways I bring this up because of my newest ailment, seriously I'm starting to get annoyed with my body, if it didn't want to live then shut down and stop right now, don't torture yourself by shutting down gradually. When everyone, and by everyone I mean my grandparents, expected me to tell Randy that us together was nothing more than a pipe-dream, I decided to try something new, I was going to be honest and upfront as humanely possible. If then he decided that we were a pipe dream then that was his call, if he loved me as much as he claimed then this shouldn't make a difference. Although I admit there is only so much one man can take, and I will accept that this may crack him, well I won't accept it but thats what it will look like. I know I said I wasn't gonna tell him but reality is I can't exactly hide this forever, eventually he was gonna find out and it was best he knew now instead of later on. As soon as I got home I went straight to the computer and emailed him, he wouldn't accept my chat link right now seeing as how he was working which is why I didn't ring, I didn't want to type this to him but I had no other choice.

_Randy_

_Can you ring me later as soon as your free cause theres something I have to tell you, hopefully you won't take it badly and if eve torres says that I threw a dogtreat at her, she's not lying, I really did throw a tummy-yummy at her. Stupid whorey dog deserved it, I've told her to stop breathing my damn oxygen, anyways I'll be waiting on your call with any luck. _

_Love Venom_

Before I could talk myself out of using that word, I sent the message. Maybe he wouldn't make a big deal of it, but I knew he would. Who wouldn't? I went from sketchy and all the over the place to love. Oh well I couldn't focus on that because I had other issues, I swear to God I hate my body sometimes, and to think there are many who love it and want it, go ahead take it, maybe it'll be more generous to you and give you guys some luck.

"Raven! Phone call!"

Damn that was fast Randy, I didn't mean to scare you. For the first time in a while I jumped down the stairs like an excited child, I really wanted to talk to him and hopefully get that chill of excitement in other areas of my body.

"Hello?"

"Hi Venom, are you free to talk?"

I kept my groan to myself as I heard Shane talking, his deep voice wasn't the one I wanted to hear. "Hi Shane-o-mack, how you be?"

He laughed at my words, I take it that he thought I was happy to hear from him, well I wasn't and I wouldn't be happy until Randy was talking to me or until I was in his arms, man that would be sweet.

"Venom did you hear me?"

"No I was day-dreamin, what did you want?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

"What kinda favour and if you say something that I don't like I'm gonna reach through this phone and punch you, punch you so hard I'll smack the grey right off you"

Shane let out a laugh again as he told me his favour, by the time he was done I was actually trying to put my hand through the phone, which meant I was smashing the reciever into my limp hand. Robin pulled the reciever from me

"Venom will be there in about two hours Shane, she is looking forward to it and is jumping up and down as we speak"

"Dude thats so not whats happenin" I couldn't help but protest. "I am not going down there!"

"Oh yes you are girly, because your starting to drive me insane" Robin growled at me "However there is a condition to her going there, you are to inform one Randy Orton where she is and why she's there, maybe then they can talk and sort this crazy yet annoyingly cute drama"

Robin didn't even wait for the reply, she just hung up and looked at me, "Now young lady, are we going to hash this out now or would you like to wait until you get back?"

I couldn't help myself, I lept at her and hugged her happily, I didn't want to do this favour for Shane, mainly because I didn't like helping people, but Robin knew that I wanted to see Randy again. Finally someone that got it.

"Thank you so much Nana, love you, love you, love you" I kissed her cheek before sprinting upstairs to pack some gear.

When I came down I was full of nerves again "What if Randy doesn't wanna see me?"

Again Robin came to my rescue calling me a name only she could get away with, "You will be fine Ravey, and he does want to see you, its obvious as my wrinkles that he does, now get driving and be careful, you've only got one arm remember"

"Thanks Nana," I kissed her again "And you too Jesse, thank you so much." I slid out the door as happy as anything, all I had to do was take it one day at a time, I could totally do that.

**Robin's POV**

Once she was gone I let out a little sigh and sat at the table with my husband, he looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes, I loved him now more than ever.

"Thought you didn't want her anywhere near Randal?" He smirked at me, making me laugh like a teenager. He always made me feel that way, young and free.

"I like seeing her happy, god forbid it has to be with _him_" I sighed at him, I know it may be a long shot and it might take awhile but Raven deserved to have a love and marraige like mine, strong and filled with love. If that had to be with Bob's boy then so be it. Lord knows if anyone deserved it, it was my Ravey.


	12. Little awkwardness

**Chapter 12 Little awkwardness**

**Raven's POV**

After what seemed like ever I finally arrived at NXT training place, thats right, the NXT Divas were going to be trained by me for the day, I didn't get it either but apparently according to Shane, I knew more about this business than anyone realised, including myself. I pulled myself from my car which thankfully was an auto, it was easier to drive than it sounded. I made sure it was locked and headed inside the building to get this over with. I could only hope that Randy had been told the message because I would be super pissed if he hadn't, or if he had and decided he didn't want to see me. I made my way out to the ring where apparently my 'pupils' were waiting, I could only hope that this went fast. I could tell they were surprised at me, tattooed and one armed, luckily I hadn't decided to wear my eye patch. That would of been so funny.

"Ladies this is your trainer for the day" William Regal looked to me and then his three girls, I knew of him but never really spoken to him, which is good because his british accent was a bit hard to understand.

"Her?" One of them looked at me scathenly, "She couldn't wrestle her way out a paper bag, mainly because it requires two arms, something you don't have"

"Raquel, hold your tongue" William snapped at her before turning to me "Venom, this is Raquel, Sofia and Paige, I hope that you can pass on your knowledge and skills. Ladies this is the first ever fourth generation Diva"

"Four generations?" Paige asked her accent instantly popping out, another damn british chick. Thats what we needed, that's what three now?

"Great grandfather, grandfather, father and me"

"Alright, ladies, have fun" William shot me a look before leaving us alone, this should be fun.

"Alright ladies line up,"

They lined up and I stood in front of them like a drill sergent, "Alright, you dropkick her" I pointed at Paige and little miss sarcastic comment. Paige got in the ring but the other bitch just looked at me,

"What?"

"Get in the ring, I want you to dropkick Paige, now"

She got into the ring and waited for me to say the magic words. "Alright little miss sarcastic, dropkick Paige"

She did it and Paige landed on the canvas hard, "Alright Paige, shake it loose, get your breath and when your ready dropkick her back"

Paige got up and caught her breath, I wasn't about to deny her that, after taking a hit you needed to give the body time to adjust and shake it loose, if anyone knew that, it _was_ me. Paige dropkicked little miss sarcastic and I must admit it was joyus seeing her body bounce off the canvas with a thud. Both of them stood up and waited on me.

"Alright one of you did it right, perfectly dare I say it"

Raquel looked at me superior, her smirk aimed straight at Paige's pale face.

"But not you Raquel"

"What?" She demanded making Sofia and Paige burst out laughing. "I did it perfectly!"

"No. You didn't." I said to her, my voice suddenly hard "When you dropkick, you have to keep your arms tucked in, if you leave it out its gonna get broken"

"And how the hell would you know?"

"My arm may be limp and useless but at least when I dropkick it will protect my ribs from breakin" I shot at her, "Sofia, your turn. And try to do it like Paige and not like the useless tramp in the ring"

"Why don't you get inside the ring and I'll show you how its done" She retorted at me.

"Yeah, won't be doing that"

"Venom?"

I turned even though I knew the voice, "Randy!"

"Hey, there you are" He walked down the ramp and I swear all three girls started to sweat hormones, which of course made me sweat with hatred, raw un-dying hatred. Throw in some vengence and loathing, and you have exactly what I was feeling. Like it was nothing, he wrapped his big arms around me in a hug. I was too scared to put my good arm around him, once he broke away, his hurt eyes told the story. "You wanna get something to eat or drink maybe?"

I looked to my watch, I had a mini clock pinned to my shirt, like a nurse at a hospital. "I'll finish what I'm doin, then we can go"

**Randy's POV**

I took a seat in the grandstands and watched Venom work the new girls, she was doing so well it made me wonder what kind of training she had had. It was amazing to watch, it was more amazing that they actually listened to her, with her obvious restraint. Once she was done she came back to me. That smile on her face was amazing, more amazing than anything, and I've seen the girl naked.

"So wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure, I was getting hungry watching you work"

"Hey Venom, thanks for the lessons, they were awesome"

"Welcome ladies, see you round maybe"

I took her hand and pulled her towards the rafters, "What do you say we go up there, for old times sake"

"Sure, but I may need a little help"

Like a gentleman I helped her up the ladder until she was sitting safely on the brown wood. I quickly joined her on the wood and made sure we were safe enough.

"So whats this thing you needed to tell me?"

"Its a little sticky, maybe we shouldn't get into right now"

"Just tell me, I need to know and possibly now"

She let out a sigh, "Fine but don't think that I'm blaming you because I'm not"

"Ok"

"When I was awake for five days straight, my brain took a little more damage, basically if I wasn't insane before, I sure as hell am now"

"I'm so sorry Venom"

"Its not your fault, its mine. I just couldn't live with you not knowing that I still love you"

I lent forward and kissed her softly, her lips quivered but I could still tell she was holding back. "I'm so sorry Venom"

"Its ok" She pulled away and looked at me wistfully, "Lets just enjoy this before somethin comes and fucks it up, something always does"

I shouldn't of laughed but she was right, this moment needed to be enjoyed before something messed it up.


	13. Surprise!

**Chapter 13 Surprise! **

**Randy's POV**

As I made my way back to work I couldn't help but think about Raven, so much had changed yet so little had changed. My feelings for her hadn't changed, I don't think they ever would, but there was something off with her. Something she wouldn't tell me but I did manage to pry that she had a surprise for me. I was a little un-easy about that but I couldn't get anything else. I made it back to work in time for the show, thank God. I really didn't want to slip back into old patterns. I got changed and waited in my locker room for my match. A soft tap came to the door and I won't lie, I hoped it was Raven, instead it was Hunter. Great.

"I thought I should let you know that I have a present for you" He grinned like a child, thank God this wasn't on camera, cause that would be really really dodgy.

"Ooh can I have it now?"

"No, you can have it after the show. Now be a good boy and watch the Divas match"

I groaned in annoyance as he went away and I turned on the moniter. I zoned out as I waited for the Diva's match, so far it was only douches. Douches and whores and the little annoyance known as Miz. Finally he was done and the ring guy announced the the Divas match, they were currently holding some sort of tournament, I had managed to keep up with it so far, this was the last qualifer for the fatal fourway match coming up. The final match wouldn't be a singles match, it was a fatal fourway elimination match, so far it was Layla, Tamina and Eve Torres in the match, there was one more spot that Beth was hoping to take. So far she was saying that this whole thing was a waste of time and that she should just be given the title, I had a sneaky feeling that she was so far off script it wasn't even funny. Seriously it wasn't funny, now it was just annoying. Finally music hit the arena and interrupted her, I was so glad that I didn't even care who it was. "_Feels like your life is over, feels like all hope is gone, you kiss it all away, maybe, maybe, this is a second coming, this is a coat of arms, your finist hour won't be wasted, wasted. Hey, hey hell is what you make, make, rise against your fate, fate, nothings gonna keep you down, even if its killing you, because you know the truth, Listen up, listen up, theres a devil in the church, got a bullet in the chamber, and this is gonna hurt, let it out, let out, you can scream and you can shout, keep your secrets in the shadows and you'll be sorry, everybodys gettin up, and everybodys on the run, listen up listen up theres a bullet in the chamber and this, is. gonna. hurt._"

I had no idea who's music that was and if I had to guess I would say that idiot Maxine, I don't know why. Imagine my shocker when Raven came out finally after leaving people to wonder who it was. That smile on her face told the story and the universe was on their feet, clearly she was more loved than she realised. When she got into the ring, it was clear that Beth didn't see this coming either.

I, like many people, were wondering how exactly Venom was gonna pull this one off. The bell started the match and Beth instantly attacked, I shut my eyes like it was a scary movie, I didn't want to see her hurt especially at the hands of a she-man. While my eyes were shut, I heard the bell and the annoucement.

"Here is your winner and final entrant to the fatal fourway, Venom!"

I popped my eyes open and wondered just how fucking much I missed, luckily there was a replay. Beth ran at her, Raven using one arm pulled a _Trish Stratus_ and matrixed her way out if, then like her father superkicked Beth's head off. A quick cover and Raven was the last entrant for the butterfly. Venom was back, and I had never been happier. I kept watching the screen, the segment clearly not over with, with one arm she managed to pull off her old move, the Venomous Legsweep. I don't know how she did it and quite frankly I didn't care, no one else cared either, the only thing they cared about was Venom was back. She got out of the ring, happy with her entrance, I guess her theme hit it on the head, this was gonna hurt. I can tell you it did hurt Beth, losing to a chick that was basically losing an arm and eye. I could only assume this was the present that Hunter had for me, and quite honestly I couldn't wait to un-wrap it.


	14. We're doing it right

**Chapter 14 We're doing it right**

**Ravens POV**

When I finally got backstage it was clear that people were buzzing that I was back, seriously everyone was lookin at me as though I had an extra head. I walked around for a while just thinking and walking, it was always a good way to calm down the exciting nerves that tingled the body. I went to the Divas locker room ready to get changed and leave for the hotel. Yes, before anyone accuses me, I am hardcore thinking about Randy, I hadn't seen or heard from him and that was expected but if anything that just made me miss him more. He was so close and I couldn't even talk to him. All they looked at me shocked when I walked in,

"The only reason you one is because you shocked me, I didn't know you were back" Beth snapped in my direction, see I always thought that Beth could be one of those chicks that I thought I could be friends with but the moment she opened her mouth I hated her. So in retrospec if she was quiet I could be nice to her.

"No Beth, I'm just better than you"

She scowled at me as I started to get dressed, well pull on a jacket and retie my shoes. They all looked at me in amazement, I swear it was like they had never seen it before.

"Why are you guys staring?"

"Your doing that like your not missin an arm" Kaitlyn said her face suddenly tinting because she realised how that sounded. "Sorry I didn't mean too"

I waved it aside "Don't sweat it. Frank have you seen my sword?" "I know I bought it in with me" Before I could go on talking to Frank the door rattled with life. They all looked at me waiting for my command. "Why ya'll lookin me? I'm not at the door"

That tapping came again but thankfully at least the door opened. "Ladies I hope your decent, well except Venom" Randy smirked at us.I had to laugh,

"Give me a minute"

Everyone including me was stunned at what my man did next. He came right up to me, wrapped his arms around me and kissed me so intently that I couldn't breathe. When he pulled away it was like the room had just emptied. "Thanks for that Randy"

"Your welcome. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be" I locked my hand in his and he guided me from the room, I'm not sure about them but I was still stunned at the whole thing, stunned good not bad.

Talking came easily when I was with him, I always had this fear that all the words would of been said and we would just sit in silence wondering what else we could say.

"I'm glad your back" Randy smiled as we walked through out the hotel, he had dropped my hand but I was still close to him, I could still smell him and that was enough. Almost. Randy slid his card into the door and waited for that little green light.

"I do like the little green light"

Randy gave a small chuckle "I know you do, you also like the little red man on the don't walk signs"

I couldn't help but laugh "He's just so red and awesome"

Randy took my good hand and pulled me into his room, the door snapped close and his lips found mine. I didn't need two arms or two eyes to enjoy his lips, maybe just to enhance it. I opened my mouth and slid my tongue out to his. I couldn't help but groan, his tongue and lips seemed to have gained something extra, something that somehow made them even better, or maybe it just been so long. Randy pushed his tongue into mine as though he was trying to catch it, when my good arm trailed down his front to his belt he pulled away. Good because I needed oxygen, bad because that look in his eyes wasn't exactly pleasing.

"It was just getting good"

Randy gave a small smile, a finger trailing down my face "Sorry Venom but we're gonna do this right"

"Meanin?"

"Meanin, I'm not gonna sleep with you, at least not tonight"

Confused. Confused and annoyed, I thought we were past this, apparently not. "Randy its quite obvious that we both want this"

He let out a sigh, his hand still cupping my face, "I know we do, but we are going to do this right so until we have the little things taken care of, this can wait"

"First time I've been kicked out of a man's bed before I even had a chance to get into it"

"And how many male beds have you been in?" Randy smirked his eyebrow raising slightly.

"Just your's. And Dad's. And Hunters"

"Thats a little worrying"

I had to laugh "Yes we're secretly together. Man remind me to never say _that_ again"

Randy planted a little kiss on my lips, "Worry aborted. Tomorrow night I will be taking you on a date, if you accept that is"

"We've already been on a date remember"

"I remember, but we're doing it right this time. Right, damnit"

I laughed pulling away from him, it hurt but at least I knew that I would be back there soon enough "Alright calm down Randy, we'll do it your way for the meantime." I trailed my finger down his chest, "Can we at least make out a little before you send me away to sleep alone"

He pressed another short, soft kiss to my lips, "No. Now would you like me to walk you 'home' like a gentleman?"

"If thats all I'm gettin then yes, yes a million times"

Randy took my hand and took me back out the door which made this whole walk seem pointless but like everything else that was Randy related, it was well worth it. He walked me right to my door and faced me so we could look into each others eyes. Well almost, I was more looking at that delicious chest. He lent down and kissed my lips, a long lingering kiss that lasted a lifetime.

"Good-night Venom"

"Night Randal"

When I slipped inside the door and closed it with a bang, my heart started to pound and everything turned icy. Scott Hall was sitting on my bed, and this wasn't a mirage.

"Hello Venom"


	15. Generosity

**Chapter 15 Generosity**

**Raven's POV**

Was this really happening? Had my brain finally turned agaisnt me and decided that it would just randomly spurt out the random horrible memories of the past? "What are you doing here?"

He smiled wide as though he didn't ruin my life, he smiled as though we were friends and this was welcome. "Well it took me a while to find you Raven, your such a slippery little eel at times"

"Get out" I could hardly breathe as the reality dawned on me, Scott was here and I only had the use of one arm, which meant only one knife. No! I couldn't let him win again, if this was happening then I would go down fighting. Just like I should of done all along.

"No, we're going to have a little chat" That smirk was still on his ugly prick face, it made me wish I had a flamethrower, I would totally melt it off him. Melt him and listen to him scream just like he did to me.

"I have nothin to say to you"

"Well thats too bad, I have things to say to you" He sat up but didn't move any closer to me "Do you have any idea what I have been through because of your lies"

I didn't say anything, I just couldn't go through this again. I couldn't believe that he, like a coward, was actually going to deny what he did to me, and Izzy. I was only thankful that he didn't lay his disgusting hands on Jamie or Harmoni, thanks to me and Harmoni's hubby Vampiro.

"My wife left me because of your lies" He let out a nasty breath, I could smell it from my door, "I'm not allowed to see my children anymore"

"Good, it'll stop you from raping them cause we all know you like children"

"You lied!" He screamed, his face turning red "You made up lies! I lost everything because of you!"

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the words my brain was about to spurt out, "Lies? You're really gonna stand there and say I lied? Izzy lied? Why? Why would we lie about something like that?"

"Because thats what you do Raven, you make up lies to hurt people because you suffer from low self esteem"

I had to laugh, I couldn't help it, it was my natural reaction. "Psychology? _You're_ gonna tell _me_ about psychology. I know psychology you kiddie-rapist because I have five degrees in the fucking subject so don't you dare stand there and tell me about psychology, now get out"

He laid back down that smile back on his face "Oh no, I'm not going anywhere until you admit that you lied, you lied about what I did to you and your whorey sister"

"Don't you dare call her that! How we turned out is all because of you! You took two sweet girls and made them like this"

He didn't say anything else so I went on, "You don't remember coming into my room? You don't remember putting your hand over my mouth? You don't remember pushing my nightie up? What about touching me all over? What about my screams as you pushed inside me? I guess you don't remember telling me that if I didn't do as you said you would do the same to Izzy, but you told that to her as well didn't you? You played us off against each other and all the while you acted like you were my father's friend"

"I was his friend! But thanks to you he's now cut ties with me"

"You raped two of his daughters! What did you expect?"

"Your not even his, why would he care?"

That cut deeper than anything, yes thats true, Shawn wasn't my real Dad but after all this time he had come to mean as much to me as my real father, I had two fathers as far as I was concerned, one dead and one living. Both of them wouldn't and didn't like what happened to me and Izzy.

"He's my father and after what you did to me, I'm glad more than ever that he is"

He let out a puff of air, his nostrils flaring up with anger, me, however was feeling alot better. Saying it out loud made me realise that it didn't kill me, I could live with it and saying it outloud finally got me out of that fear, I would now embrace it and make it the reason that I kept fighting, never again would I let him or anyone else hurt me. I would never let him hurt Izzy or any other child for that matter. He made me say it outloud and because of it, I was now more powerful than ever.

"You're nothing but a filthy little liar Raven, you're screwed up because you're fucked in the head"

"You know you're right Scott, I did lie and everyday I question _why_, I was so generous to you and all you did was take advantage of it, all you had to do was leave and let me get on with my life, but no you had to come back and now I'm still wondering why I was so generous to you"

"Ha! How were you generous? You made me lose everything and you want me to thank you?"

"I don't want your apology, I want you to piss off, because if you don't I swear you'll regret it"

He finally got up and came over to me, I tried my hardest not to be scared but it was hard. This man had scared me for so long that I couldn't just switch off that fear, I tried but it was hard. He swept his finger down my face and honestly I had to hold my vomit, his touch made my skin crawl.

"You know if your gonna brand me a rapist then maybe a rape should actually occur" He smirked as his hands went to my jeans, the buttons started to pop. I did what I did best, I fought like an animal trapped in a cage. Pushing him away I grabbed my one knife and slashed, right down his ugly prick face.

"I'm not nine anymore Scott"

He growled lunging at me and like a pinball he hit the door, I ducked and rolled across the floor to the bathroom, Scott yelled like a banshee, his hands twisting the doorknob, his yells ecchoing around me.

"Open this door Raven!"

The door on the other side went to open, using my weak shoulder I barged it close.

"What the hell!?"

So far I was locked in a bathroom with usless body parts, two irate men on each side, one wanting to rape me again, the other possibly wanting to hit me for the door suddenly locking. I took a deep breath and decided to go to the lesser of two evils. Scott still shouting and trying to knock down the door,

"Who is this!" I yelled to unknown mystery man on the left. I could only hope it was someone that wouldn't hate me.

"Lesnar!"

Oh son of a bitch! I would of taken anyone but him right now, even The Rock, because after what I did to Brock, he would no doubt send me to the wolf, see this is where I needed Iziah, or a gun.

"Open this door Raven!" Scott yelled again, I swear I could hear Brock's smile through the wood.

"Raven!"

Suddenly I decided that screw it, Scott can have this victory and then at least I could get him arrested and he would finally be off the fucking streets, it was a sacrifice that I didn't want to make but the bigger picture suddenly looked good. Instead of opening the door for Scott, I opened the one to Brock's room, at least I could take him down with me if needed. He barged in, anger all over his face.

"What the hell!?"

"Raven! You open this door right now! If you don't I swear I will fuck you until your heart explodes! Open this door, right now!" He kept barging the door and thankfully the doors were strong. Brock looked at me then the door, then back at me and for a moment I swore I saw something, something human. He went to the door and knocked on it,

"Raven!?"

"Guess again fucktard!"

"Randy? Oh this should be fun! You can watch me fuck your little girlfriend into submission. Now open this damn door"

Brock shrugged like it was an easy decision. "If you insist" He opened it and all I saw was a flash of fury and Scott was down, I have to admit right now that I am glad he didn't hit me like that, because Scott instantly spurted red and the land of unknown hit his body before he even hit the floor. Brock looked at me, "You alright?"

I liked his tone, it suggested that he didn't care but felt like someone had to ask it. Awesome, this wasn't the part where we become friends, and thankfully he didn't want that either.

"Thank you" I barely got out, not that it was hard, if he doesn't do anything to me then he saved me from a fate I really didn't wanna relive anytime soon.

"Yeah, whatever" He grabbed my arm and started shoving me towards his room, of course freaking me out even more. Breathing became hard and the more I tried to hold on for air the more difficult it became to grasp, I tried but my legs started to wobble and vision started to blur. I kept trying to keep my eyes awake but with his grip and his shoving, it was hard. I couldn't help it, I went down, my chest puffing in vain.

"Get up!" He commanded, either he wasn't aware that I was having a panic attack or he just didn't care, either way it was slightly comforting.

"Can't breathe"

And then the weirdest most fucked up part happened which made me question everything, he lent down beside me and gently touched my shoulder.

"Nice calming breaths Venom, I'm not going to hurt you, just calm yourself down, breathe, nice and slow"

It didn't help because it was him saying it, anyone else and it would of worked but Brock Lesnar? It just made it worse.

"I was shoving you through the room so you could go to whats-his-name and you wouldn't have to go past the sack shit I knocked out, by the way I might knock him out a few more times. I may not be around too much longer so I gotta knock someone out while I can"

His word weren't helping and in the end I found myself gliding across the carpet, a continous bumping in my stomach. It took me a moment to realise that he had picked me up on his shoulder and just started walking towards Randy. Brock banged on the door, that low growl from Randy pricked my ears up.

"Randy?" It came out like a whisper and I doubt he even heard me.

"Fuck off!" Randy yelled angrily.

"Open the fucking door Orton, this bitch is heavy!"

Shuffling and insults exchanged and the door was open, I could imagine his face turning shades of worried and anger.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

He dropped me a lump, thanks man.

"I didn't do anything, Scott Hall was in her room and had her trapped in the bathroom, I knocked him out and bought her too you after she started to have a panic attack, now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna knock him out again"

"If you did anything to her" Randy started, Brock rolled his eyes,

"Your welcome. Last time I try to be the good guy, see this is why I don't like people."

"I hate you too Lesnar" I managed to get out. For the first time he laughed a genuine laugh.

"Thank God, I ain't livin in a world where we are friends, I couldn't take that and neither could you"

Ok, a little clarification, I always will hate Brock Lesnar, its just something I can't change but I will admit that after what he did tonight, I have come to repsect him, its heart warming to think that someone like him wouldn't condone what Scott was about to do, we had one thing in common and that just made the respect shoot up to one percent. It wasn't much but then again I think he would be happy with that, unlike some people he didn't care if I liked him.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Who? Scott or Lesnar?"

"Either of them"

I pulled myself from the floor and curled up on the couch, I just couldn't handle being near anyone right now. The couch was my only friend and for tonight it would have to do.

"Just Scott with his rape attempt"

He stroked my hand somehow knowing that I couldn't take anything more than that. "Why was he in your room?"

"Payback, he's sticking with that me and Izzy lied"

Randy shook his head disgusted, "At least be a fucking man about it"

"Your not gonna question whether or not he was telling the truth?"

"Raven if you say he raped you then he did, you wouldn't lie about something like that and from you've shared, neither would your sister"

I sighed and laid on the couch suddenly feeling tired and out of energy. "I did lie Randy, everyday I wonder why I did and whats worse is, only one person got hurt from my lie. And I can't change it. I wish I could change it, but I can't"

I fell asleep leaving my head to wonder the one thing I asked myself every night since his attack, why did I lie?


	16. The last ounce of pain

**Chapter 16 The last ounce of pain**

**Randy's POV**

All through the night it burned at me, what did she lie about and more importantly why did she lie. She said she lied for a good reason but I couldn't see it, and I must admit I even thought that she was confessing to lying about the whole ordeal, but looking at that fear infuelled face I just knew it couldn't be possible, no one could be that scared of someone if they were innocent. Her eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the light. I was already up and rearing to go.

"Mornin Rand" Raven stretched her arms, meaning she held her limp wrist and forced both arms up, when she released her arm crashed back to earth. "You ok?"

I sat next to her on the couch "We need to talk about last night"

"No. We don't" Raven tried to sidle around me but my arm latched to her's forcing her to stay. "Randy I don't wanna talk about last night, don't you get that?"

"I do but we need to get this out of the way and now, then we can concentrate"

Raven let out a sigh "Fine, I'll tell you but this is the last time Randy"

"Last time?"

"This is the last ounce of pain I will go through, I'm tired of all this pain and hard roads, it ends now"

"I give you my word I will try to keep you from any more pain. Now tell me what you lied about?"

"The rape did happen, I just lied about the duration, it didn't last a month"

"Less?"

"More" Raven breathed out, those eyes sighed into mine "It lasted four years, he raped me right up until I was sent away to the nut house"

"He raped you for four years? Why didn't you say anything?"

She shrugged as though that was obvious, "I was scared and I was protecting Jamie, I had failed with Izzy but I wouldn't fail with her"

"Protecting Jamie?"

"Izzy had gotten herself kicked out and sent to Nana's, I was going to go as well but Jamie was gettin to that age that Scott liked, so I stayed to protect her"

I wrapped my arms around her, "Always trying to help someone else, what happened?"

"I told Dad to send her with Izzy, I punched her in the face and threatened to kill her if he didn't send her away. He packed her up and sent her to Izzy, I told her to protect her and I would deal with Scott. It was the first time I had been fucked up the ass, it hurt so much" She let out a breath before letting that little smile on her face "It was the first time I smiled when he raped me, I may of gone through hell but at least Jamie was safe, there was no way in hell I would ever let him hurt her."

I could only listen as she went on, new information being leaked

"When I thought it would never end I found my way out, I almost killed that little slut and got sent away, sure I went through more hell in that hell hole but I would gladly take it over Scott any day."

"I am so sorry you went through that, I won't let him hurt you ever again"

She gave me a wry smile, "I know, why must all this shit came back and bite me in my delicious ass?"

"Because your ass is delicious, I wouldn't mind a bite of it actual"

Raven let out a giggle, it made my heart fly, even after all this crap she found a reason to laugh. "You can have a peice later, right now I gotta get dressed and ready for the show tonight,"

"Thats not for a while Venom" Clearly we were done talking about Scott and the shady past, good because the last thing I needed was to be arrested for murder.

"Yeah but I've only got one arm so everythin takes longer, besides I gotta go over the match with the british chick, apparently she's my partner tonight, that should be fun"

Pulling her down for a kiss, her lips warmed up against mine, I needed to do that before I was driven crazy. "Just don't hurt her, you're meant to be a good-guy remember?"

Raven rolled her eye, that was a little creepy because the other one tried to follow but instead of stopping it just kept going like it was suddenly detached from her socket. "Yeah I know, thats a mission in itself"

Raven got up and shook her whole body, as though all the bad shit would suddenly fall off her. "Alright, lets get this started. I've had enough of the bad shit and its dramas, this is the last ounce of pain I resolve to go through"

I would do all I could to make sure that happened, no one was ever going to hurt her again, not while I'm here.


	17. I find it hilarious

**Chapter 17 I find it hilarious**

**Raven's POV**

On the way to the arena I noticed that Randy had gone weird, well it was weird to me and thats saying something. We walked and talked and made jokes but he kept his distance, I tried to hold his hand but he slithered his way out of it. Ok, I get that men don't like PDA's and thats cool, but he had done it in the past so what the goddamn issue now. What I wanted was to pull those lips back to mine and feel that familiar feeling of joy. If only he would stop walking for a moment.

"Randy, stop"  
He stopped and looked at me, that look on his face un-readable. "Are you alright? Is your arm hurting?"

"I can't feel my arm Randy, how would I know?"

"Sorry guess that was a stupid question, I guess since I have both arms I'm gonna keep forgetting that you don't, oh man, that didn't come out the right way"

Was he nervous? He must be because he don't usually ramble on like that, and in my case he was always attentive, meaning he always knew what I was feeling and how to make bad shit go away.

"Randy, why are you being all distant?"

"I'm not"

"Yeah you are" I giggled "Any particular reason or just not into PDA's anymore"

"I don't want to give you the wrong message"

I was already tired of this cryptic crap, usually I loved it but sometimes in life all you want is a straight fucking answer, it may hurt but at least you can spend that time nursing it instead of thinking why didn't they just say that?

"Randy, straight answers please, it may hurt, I won't lie, but I would prefer straight answers at this point because I've just realised that I'm outta coffee. Could so do with a cup right now."

"Alright" He said slowly pursing his lips together, "Right now at this point in time, we are not together, we are just friends. However tonight I will ask you out on a date and then we will go from there"

"Ok, I know you said right Randy, but doesn't this just seem like a waste of time? Why can't we just pick up where we left off, that would certainly be easier"

"Yes it would, but last time there was so much crap to wade through, if we do it this way and by the book, then hopefully with any luck the crap won't be a problem"

"Randy just so you know, I think this is really pointless and a waste of time, but I guess if it means at the end I get you, then I'll go through it, just so you know where _I_ stand"

"As always, thank you for your blunt honesty"

"Well only a true friend would be that truely honest"

We went into the building and sadly went two different ways, it annoyed me already. It was made worse when I litterly bumped into Brock Lesnar, I was kinda hoping he was dead but then again we all can't have what we want now can we, if we could I'd have both my arms and eyes and I'd be with Randy.

"Venom" He got out tightly, "I hope your alright" He could barely keep that smug grin off his prick face, I take it that was a formality and he actually didn't care.

"No you don't"

"No, I don't" He agreed, I'm sure he was just estatic that I wasn't about to like him, yeah cause that would happen.

"Well don't say things you don't mean, it wastes time and right now you're wasting my time"

He let out the tiniest sigh, at least thats what I think it was, "In any event I don't think that scum will be botherin you anytime soon, I kinda knocked him out, repeatedly"

"I'm sure you had a lot of fun doin that Lesnar," I looked at the little clock pinned to my black hoodie, "And I'm late"

"For?"

"Gettin away from you. Ok, bye"

He let out another sigh, one of relief, I know that because I did the same thing, seriously I think a part of me just died. Exactly what I needed more parts of me dying, I swear by the end of it, I'm just gonna be in peices. That would certainly be a challenge.

Every Diva stared at me when I walked into the locker room, they did that before but now it was more obvious what they were looking at. "How are they showin off?" I asked Frank as I went to the little red locker that would be mine, unlike the other girls I had a combo lock, they didn't touch each others stuff but I could be my sweet ass that they would touch mine. "I would be showin off too but sadly all I can do is this" I curled my tongue like a little sausage before laughin at myself.

"Who are you talking too?" Eve looked at me, I never thought I would a find a whore that I hated as much as Brittney, but Eve was cutting it very fine.

"Not you and thats all you need to know"

"You know you should stop talking to yourself, its getting kinda old"

"And you're gettin kinda fat, maybe thats why the men around here refuse your slutty advances"

Eve gave me that smirk of victory, either lies were about to come spurting out, or, wait what else could it be, it would be nothing but lies and a vain attempt to make me well up with tears. She obviously didn't realise that I have had more serious things to cry about other than her slutty stories.

"Well Randy didn't reject my advances, see while you were gone he found himself a real woman, one with all her body parts intact"

I just looked at her, processing what she was trying to tell me.

"Ok, let me get a few things straight, you and Randy slept together while I was AWOL?"

"Yes"

"Did he ever date you? What about wake up next to you and actually be happy to see you? Did he make any sort of caring notion towards your feelings?" I gave her that look of knowing everything because right now, I did. "No he didn't did he? See you may of been in his bed, but I was in his heart and his head, two places you will never be"

"Well you didn't seem to make a difference when he was fucking me, you couldn't of been that memrable" Eve countered like that was a real arguement. Try harder sweetheart, I may be paranoid but I'm not stupid.

"There is a big difference between what we had and what you apparently had"

"Oh yeah? And that would be?"

"Apparently he fucked you then left, sex was his only objective, he didn't have to give anything else because he didn't want too, you, being a whore, wouldn't ask for more. You were a peice of string he dangled when he got bored. Me? Well I'm the one he _wanted_ to wake up next too, I am the one he wanted to _talk _to instead of just sex, he _wanted _to marry me"

"Wanted, wanted, wanted. Past tense Venom. He no longer wants you, he wants me and the sooner you realise that the better it'll be"

Eve was littery saved by the pounding door,

"Venom!?"

"Yes Randal?"

"I couldn't help but over hear because I was standin here listening and I would like to clear some things up"

"You can come in you know, you douche"

"I'm happier here." Randy let out a small laugh at his own joke, I looked at Eve and that smug smirk was back on her face, the hit was coming, he would let out the crushing blow of his misdeeds with that whore. "I did not date Eve, I did not wake up next to her, and there is no way in hell I had sex with her, she tried and I told her to go fuck herself, I think she fucked Miz, at least thats what I heard from Miz"

Kelly's face turned eight shades of red as she and Eve started yelling at each other, somewhere through the yelling the truth about Eve being a whore got out, see I told you it wasn't just my name for her, the woman litterly had an issue with keeping her legs shut.

"Anyways!" Randy shouted out again turning the attention back to me and him thank god, because they were really annoying me.

"Venom, would you like to go on a date with me tonight after the show?"

"Yes!"

"I'll pick you up after the show from your room"

"Ok!"

Later that night while I was getting ready, my tag partner for the evening, Layla came and met me in the locker area. We were meant to be discussing our match which was up next, I couldn't wait actualy, finally I could punch Eve right in her manish looking face. It was me and Layla against Tamina and Eve.

"So Venom, I know that we're gonna be opponants but tonight we need to work as a team"

"I suggest divide and conquer, I'll take Superfly and you take the other one"

Layla gave a smirk knowing that I was well off script. "Any strategies you want to discuss?"

"Throw a dog treat at her"

"How will that help?"

"I find it hil-arious, now lets do this before I run out of coffee"


	18. Another first date, only better

**Chapter 18 Another first date, only better**

**Randy's POV**

Straight after the show I showered up quickly and went to meet her at the exit, I had no idea what we were going to do but I know it had be something she would enjoy. Even if I hated it, although her ideas were always close to my own that I wasn't exactly worried about the activity, I guess I was just nervous. That was a good sign, after all this time a 'first' date could make me nervours.

"Hey Randy" She grinned at me, her good arm slightly shaking. "So whats the idea for your date?"

"Well you have three options" I started still trying to figure something. I was kinda hoping that she would spout something out and then I could at least pretend that I had an idea.

"Ooh interestin" Raven's eyes lit up as we walked together out the door and to the night air. "So mysterious Randy Orton, whats my options?"

"Romantic dinner at a resturarant"

I saw the face she pulled, she tried to hide it but it was kinda hard to hide when I'd known her as long as I had.

"Or theres a light dinner and a movie" She waited for me to go on, instead she piped up reading my thoughts practically.

"Or we could just relax in your hotel room with some chinese food and watch horror movies and talk?"

"I knew there was a reason I liked you so much" I said lightly taking her hand, "Room service or wanna stop by the kung-pow chicken store?"

"You know thats not the real name right?"

"I know but kung-pow chicken sounds better,"

"Lets stop by then, now I want chicken"

"Raven you can't eat chicken" I had to remind her incase she had forgotten which apparently was possible.

"I don't want to eat it, I want to smell it, along with some garlic bread"

We got our food and headed up to my room, she settled on the bed after taking off her shoes and waited for me to put on a movie. Everything was all settled and we snuggled down to what I was calling our first date.

"That is so fake, you can see the strings" Raven laughed,

"You're meant to see the strings Venom, its a puppet"

"Right I knew that" Raven laughed handling her chopsticks in one hand like a pro.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"How did you adjust so easily?"

Raven let out a slight laugh "It wasn't easy, believe you me, it was anythin but easy"

"But how did you adjust?"

She put down her bowl and looked at me, "I just adapted, I learnt ways to use my arm without using it, it got easier over time but as always I got there"

"I hate it I wasn't there to help you, I would have if you let me, you know"

"I know but I wasn't in the right place, I still blamed you"

"Do you blame me now?" I asked softly I couldn't help but feel hurt, I know I shouldn't have but I did. Gently she touched my cheek, her fingers scraping across my face so silky smooth.

"No. I blame no one, what happened, happened. No one can change it and instead of placing blame on people that don't deserve it, I've decided to move on with life and adapt to the conditions"

I lent forward and kissed her, soft and slow. The movie lay forgotten as we kissed, pushing her back to the bed I just lay on her kissing her and enjoying the feel of her tongue. Her hand started to travel south and before I could fall I pried it away.

"You are not putting out on the first date" I whispered down to her eyes, my body still lying halfway over her's.

"Fine. Can we at least make out some more?"

"Of course" I lent down and embraced her again, for right now I could just enjoy her lips because tomorrow I had a very weird yet annoying task to complete. I didn't want to do it but it was something that needed to be done, if I wanted to do this right.


	19. Oldschool rules

**Chapter 19 Oldschool rules**

**Randy's POV**

As I drove to Shawn's, I had to wonder why I was doing this exactly, yes the obvious that I was in love with Venom, I guess I should get used to calling her Raven seeing as how she didn't mind anymore, but old habits die hard. I was slowly getting obsessed with doing it the right way that I was actually willing to do this, seriously if anyone knew what I was doing then they would laugh, and that included me and Raven, as I got closer to Shawns, the thought of asking him this question really got me going, I guess I have to stick to the other obvious point other than doing it right, Raven was oldschool which meant I had to do it oldschool ways, that was ok. Maybe one day Raven could join us here in the twentith century, maybe. When I got to Shawn's, I killed the engine and just went over in my head what I was going to say, that was something I was still having trouble with. Sighing I pulled out of the car and headed up those steps to get this over with, I wanted enough time to grab some lunch with Raven, and tell her what I did and with any luck Shawn wouldn't make it difficult and just say yes. To say the least, Shawn was a little shocked to see me, he was meant to be coming in next week but I wanted this shit over with as fast as possible.

"Randy, this is a shock"

He didn't invite me in which was good, because I only wanted to be here for a record of five minutes. "Yeah, I just wanted to ask you something"

"You drove all that way to ask me a question? Christ man, ever heard of a telephone?"

I gave him the smile he wanted for his joke, "I'm doing things fifties style, in honor of your daughter"

Shawn's smile vanished for a moment, "Didn't realise you and Venom were hanging out again?"

"Yeah, we went on a date last night, and now I've come to ask your permission to date her, technically I should of asked before the first date but your daughter can be very impatient at times"

"You're asking permission?" Shawn looked at me confused and stunned, guess this was a first, oh well Raven was worth it. And c'mon, if he said no we all knew what I would do, ignore him like I usually do. "Thats really unlike you Randy"

I just shrugged already this conversation was taking longer than I wanted. "She loves the fifties so thats how I'm opertain, kinda anyways. So yes or no"

Shawn pursed his lips together, "Sure why not, but you know the warnings right? I don't gotta go over them again"

"Nah, I got it, Raven already took the liberty of telling me this morning while imitating you. Yeah, kinda weird"

Shawn let out a chuckle, "Yeah that is weird, but as long as you have the warnings then ok"

"Sweet, and I'll see you next week"

"Yes you will"

**HBK's POV**

I watched him pull away with that smirk on his ugly prick face, how dare he come here and ask me m permission as though he actually wanted it, we all knew he would ignore me no matter what I said. I dialled Hunter as fast as I could,

"Shawn! How are you?"

"You heard about Venom and Randy?" I asked ignoring his question and getting to my point.

"Yes I have and I think its finally a step in the right direction for both of them but specially her"

"Do you remember how you betrayed my trust?" I asked again ignoring him and getting out what I wanted to say.

"Yes Shawn I remember, and I still say you should just move on from it."

"I have a way for you to make it up to me"

"I'm afraid to ask, but what? What is your way for me to make it up to you?"

"Destroy them"


	20. New champion

**Chapter 20 New champion**

**Raven's POV**

Not gonna lie, I was nervous. Being back in the spotlight was hard to adjust too, yeah I know, isn't the obvious a little harder, no, simply because I didn't have thousands of eyes staring at me while I had to adjust, now I had my first PPV match and I was more than a little nervous. I was caught pacing by my uncle, his smile was enough to calm me down, for about three seconds. I saw it in his eyes, he needed to tell me something important but was unsure about whether he should or not. He opened his mouth and then shut it without saying anything, he did that like five times before it got to me.

"Seriously stop it, you look like a damn puffer fish." I kept pacing, not only was I competing, I was competing for a title, and I had to do it in front of thousands of people, _and_ I had three other girls just as hungry as me, _**and**_ they had all their body working. I was starting to think this was a bad idea.

"Sorry Venom, but good luck, you'll be fine"

"Sure I will be," I didn't believe him for a moment, my only hope I could come out of the match with my body exactly how it was. Thank God Randy came up, in his delicious wrestling gear, thats exactly what I needed, a very very good distraction and Randy half naked would always do it.

"How you feeling Rae?" He lent down and kissed my cheek, I'm sure I heard Hunter let a little aw before swallowing it. I wasn't the only one hunting down gold. I could only hope Randy did just as well as I was about to do.

"Really really nervous, not gonna lie"

Randy kissed me again, his lips were way more calming then anything in the world. "You'll be fine hun"

I took a deep breath, "Thanks, now I can believe do this"

"Rae I told you the same thing five seconds ago"

"Yeah but he said it with a sexy voice" I flashed Hunter a grin before going to my stand point. Now I had win me some gold, and even if I didn't win I would at least get to hurt Eve a little bit. My mood deflated a little when I heard Hunter's voice, serious and somewhat secreative, "Randy we need to talk about Raven"

I pushed it out of my mind and got ready for my music to hit the arena, I made sure my arm was strapped tight to my body. At least it would always be extra padding for when I landed on the mat, in your face manish looking whore from NXT. I don't know why that came into my head but it did. I was going to wear my eye-patch which I was encouraged to use but I decided against it. I looked weird enough, I didn't need to look like a pirate either, although that would be cool.

"And from Kadary, Czechoslovakia, Venom" I came out to my own personal song, _This is gonna hurt _by _six am_, ok it wasn't mine but I lurrved that song. I had to really concentrate as I came out, blocking everything out was always hard but it got harder when I saw little kids, no older than eight or nine, wearing a sling just like mine, pumping there little fists and trying to keep up with my music. That was just weird and I had no idea whether or not to be offended or touched. I'll go with touched. I even saw one girl who had gone to real lenths to look like me, she even had most of my tatts down. I made sure I slapped her hand before getting into the ring. I shot Tamina a 'good luck' smile which thankfully she returned, Eve instantly started her crap on me, mouthing insults about me being crippled, I wasn't crippled, I was slightly paralyzed, at least get it right you whore. Finally, it seemed like a lifetime but at long last the ring guy annouced our current Diva's champion, Layla. When she got in the ring, she flashed us all the grin and for some reason it made me even more determined to win, I had the most to prove and I had to prove that I could work as well as them.

Tamina was out first, a quick roll up from Layla, while I was trying to punch the slut right out Eve, so far it wasn't working. Eve hit me in the stomach which pushed me into another roll up from Layla, luckily I had the leg strenth to get out of it. Eve tried to blindside the british champ but some how she managed to turn it around and hit her with her lay-out. I couldn't believe two things right now, A) I was in the final two, B) And people were happy about that. They wanted to see me and Layla compete. She ran at me and all I could do was take her full body weight, my back hit the canvas as she began to slam my head against the mat. Most Divas do that out of hatred, I think she only did it because it was the only way to stop me. She got off me and let me breathe for a moment, I managed to make it to my knees, I was just able to duck her pink boot aimed right at my head, catching her off balance I went for a school-girl roll up, which she managed to escape. We both jumped to our feet, throwing punches and kicks, I had to admit the girl was tougher than I thought. Finally I managed to knock her pretty little ass down and keep her down long enough to try and pin her, bitch had guts to kick out I admit. Sadly all she got was another kick to her pretty little face. She wasn't gonna stay down from it but I knew something she wouldn't get out of anytime soon, my _Venomous Arrow_, I hadn't praticed it much due to needing both arms, but hopefully I could pull it off long enough to make the bitch tap. Hooking both my legs in her's, I litterly bent over backwards and with one hand I manged to lock a chin lock around her. Hearing her scream was pleasing, it meant it was working, Layla tried to move but she found it was too hard, my arm was dead weight and made my body slightly heavier to move, ao at least that was something. The bell sounded and for a moment I believed that I had be DQ'd, the ref pried me off her as the announcer made his announcment,

"Here is your winner by submission and new Diva's champion, Venom!"

I so couldn't help but grin and hold my new title above me, I had done it and hopefully proved that I could wrestle just as well as them. Beth suddenly came out and for some reason attacked Layla, I thought that was weird considering it was me that prevented her from competing in this match at all. I watched for a moment as Beth stomped at her, shouting words of disgust at her. Beth backed away for a moment waiting for Layla to get to her feet, before she could attack, at full force I smacked that blonde bitch right in the back with my butterfly, it was enough to send her flying out of the ring. I had won gold, or silver as it were, and pissed Beth off, this night just kept getting better and better. Before I left the ring I held my title above my head again, here I was the new Divas champion, and it was gonna stay like for a while because I wasn't about to lose my title after all the blood, sweat and tears I had put into winning the damn thing.


	21. Refusal turns into a fight

**Chapter 21 Refusal turns into a fight**

**Raven's POV**

_The next night on Raw; _

I was still glowing over my win last night, I still couldn't believe that right now I was the one at the top of the Diva food chain. That pretty butterfly sitting right beside me, I had a short segment then a meeting with Hunter and Randy, I wasn't looking forward to it but still I had to get through this. Layla came into the locker room, ready for her match against Beth. I didn't like her smile, I'm not even sure why, maybe because I spent half the night talking to Randy and Frank last night after my win.

"Hey Venom, I was hoping I could quickly talk to you"

I shrugged and pointedly put my title on my lap "Go for it, I guess"

"I wanted to thank you for last night, coming to my aid against that idiot Beth and so you know when I invoke my re-match clause, the title is coming back to me"

I stood up which really didn't make me any taller but standing up was the only option, my title over my shoulder. "About last night, I didn't save you because I like you, in fact I hate you just as I hate her, it just turns out, that I hate her a little more than I hate you, so if pissin her off means saving you then so be it." I smirked at her shocked face because I was back to just making shit up, "Tell me Layla what does that say there?"

"Venom"

"And after your re-match clause, it won't be changin. Have a good match, Lay-la"

Thank God that was over, and now I could relax and think about Randy naked, well after the meeting I could.

**Randys POV**

I wasn't looking forward to the meeting with Hunter but with any luck it would work out. I wasn't very hopeful about that actual, back in the day, Hunter was against us too at one point. All I knew that it wasn't apart of the show and that was bad in itself. Me and Raven took a seat in front of him, was it just me or did he look nervous.

"You're probably wonderin why I've dragged you in here" Hunter started looking to each of us.

"Get to you point Hunter, you're wasting precious Randy time"

"Your father called me and has asked me to destroy you"

"I knew he was trying to kill me!" Raven slammed her fist on the desk, "At least be a man and do it yourself"

"He means he wants me to kill your budding romance sub-plot with Randy"

"Thats worse" Raven rolled her eyes, "Whats his damage this time? Am I dying again?"

"I don't know Shawn's issue and I don't want to know, however I have a soloution to the problem"  
:"Which is?" I finally joined the conversation, menatlly I was still killing him and finding a place to stash the body. Typical that he would say one thing and do another.

"I want to put you two in a story-line where you are enemies, Shawn will sit back and think that you're destroying yourselves"

"That sounds like it could work" Raven mused, I however didn't like it, I had lost too many friends from being in a story line with them. It would start out ok and then the hatred would shine through like morning sunrays.

"No"

Raven looked at me hurt, "Randy thats perfect, and you know it. Besides it could be fun workin with you"

"No" I said again, I had almost lost her so many times, this could be the final nail in the coffin. "I don't want to be in this storyline with you, it'll only end badly"

"So your saying no to a great opporutnity?"

"Venom, you realise that if we're in this storyline we will have to hate eachother?"

"I'm sure we can dig up something to make it seem real"

"No" I said again "I won't do it"

"Why? Because I might actually work better than you? Or because you don't wanna work with a stupid Diva?"

"Now you putting words in my mouth" I snapped getting angrier and angrier. "I don't want to lose you like I have others"

"Yeah well that might be too little, too late" Raven snapped pulling herself from the room. It hadn't even started and already I had lost her.


	22. I don't wanna be that girl

**Chapter 22 I don't wanna be that girl**

**Raven's POV**

When Randy came to find me some time later, I hated that look in his eyes, he was angry and rightfully so but they went cold, I hadn't seen them like that in a very long time.

"So are you still talkin to me or can I expect silence?" He said coldly looking at me like he wanted to punch me, I actually didn't blame him for that, I didn't recommend that he did but I understood why.

"No, I want to apologize for actin like a damn child. I don't wanna be that kind of girl, one that pulls a tanty when she doesn't get her own way, thats not who I am"

Randy's thin lips went into a smile as he sat with me, his hand resting on my good hand.

"I just got upset that we found a way and it was like you didn't want to find a way for uz, it felt like you wanted to just give it away"

"Thats not it and you know that Raven, I know you do. Look, I've been in this situation before and I've lost some important people because of it, after all the crap I don't wanna lose you as well"

I fell into his arms, he let his arms collapse around me in a greatful hug. "You won't lose me Randy, we've struggled through crap before, we can do it again"

"Thats my point Raven, I don't wanna go through that again, I just want something simple"

"I know you do" I let out a sigh "Maybe we can make this work, what if we do the story line but instead of being enemies, we be friends"

Randy sighed making me talk again

"Or we can just not do the damn thing, its your call"

He kissed the top of my head, "I really don't want to act that I hate you, because I don't hate you, far from that"

I stayed silent for a moment before I thought of something, "How about we say thanks, but no thanks, I don't see how this is anyones business but ours."

"Are you gonna get mad again?"

I giggled, "No, I don't wanna be the girlfriend that acts like a two year old because she don't get her own way. But I would like a nice massage when we get back to the hotel"

He kissed my cheek "That I can and will do"

"Before that happens though, theres something I gotta sort out, I can only hope that you don't get mad"

"Depends, what are you going to do?"

"Just promise me you won't get mad"

"Ok" Randy said slowly as I pulled up my phone.

It didn't take Dad long to answer, "Raven, this is a surprise, how are you?"

"If you want us destroyed, then be a man and come do it yourself, don't use Hunter as a pawn because you're too damn lazy"

"Venom I don't want you seeing that man, he's filled with nothing but revenge and right now he's only working you to pay you back for hurting him" My father shot back instantly, I could see his face light up like a christmas tree.

"If you're making me choose then you lose Dad, because I choose him"

He hung up on me and I looked to Randy, "Looks like I'm an orphan, oh well"

"He's right Raven, I am planing to get my revenge for what you did. Oh I'm gonna enjoy teasing you the same you teased me, thats gonna be fun"

I couldn't help but giggle, "I think I might enjoy that Randy, far more than I should."

"Good"


	23. Twister

**Chapter 23 Twister**

**Triple H's POV**

"I want her stripped of that championship, now!" Shawn thundered just striding into my new office, I liked being back at work and even more greatful for the break, I liked wrestling but resting was still a little better.

"Shawn I can't strip her of her title just because you don't like her choice in men" I said as calmly as I could, being calm was the only thing that had a chance at working.

"Yes you can, now take that thing away from her, now!" Shawn yelled again banging his fist against the wall. "You and I both know that Randy is using her"

"Using her for what? What possible reason could Randy have for using her?" I had to ask simply because since Raven's been back, Randy has been nothing but a gentleman, he still treated everyone else poorly but Raven was treated simply like a queen, he had changed so much for her, it was un-settling at first I admit, but I finally saw what was right in front of me, Randy simply and honestly loved her that much, his heart was spoken for, and it belonged with Raven. They needed each other in order to be whole, was I the only one that saw that.

"He's making her think that he loves her, and when she's comfy, he's gonna humiliate her the same way she did to him"

"Shawn, that makes no sense. Can't you just accept that Randy loves her?"

"He doesn't love her" Shawn said nastily, "He's gonna humiliate her, I know it and you know it. Randy doesn't like to be humiliated and when he hurts her, her heart ain't gonna take it, you and I know that Raven isn't as strong as she used to be because of her surgery, when Randy hurts her, its litterly gonna kill her, I guess I care more about her well-being than you do"

"Oh no you bloody don't" I growled at him, "Don't you dare twist this Shawn, you've been doing that our entire lives, everything was twisted so everyone did as you said"

"Thats not true Hunter and you know it" Shawn waved it aside, he had done that our entire lives and finally I had had enough. "I'm only trying to do whats right"

"Oh really? What about what happened with Steph? Was that for the best? Thanks to your twisting I almost lost her you know"

"I was only trying to help"

"No you weren't, you were twisting everything and now you're trying to twist this." I let out a sigh "Why do you have such a big issue with Raven and Randy dating?"

"Because he acts like all gentlemen like but we both know that won't last, he's going to hurt her Hunter, its inevitable, we know it"

"No, you're twisting it, twisting it into something that it ain't, and this isn't the first time you've done this. Thanks to you, I lost my sister"

"Hey! She was my sister too!"

"Yeah until she told you she was gay, then you twisted it and now because of it, Mables dead and she went to her grave thinking that we hate her"

The door swung open and there was Raven, her eyes wide and dark."Mable's dead?"

"Raven" I tried to find the comfort words but she cut in like a sharp knife, "Mable's dead?"

"Yeah"

"How long?"

"A couple of months, we were gonna tell you, really we were"

"Two months! My aunt is dead and you couldn't even tell me?"

"Raven" I protested but she was already back out the door, flying towards Randy. Shawn looked at me as though I had just stabbed him in the back.

"Thanks alot Hunter, now she's running straight back to him, I hope you're happy"

"Yes I am, I am not gonna let you destroy them, if you wanna destory them then you gonna have to go through me"


	24. A little bit of worry

**Chapter 25 A little bit of a worry**

**Raven's POV**

I spent most of my morning at the graveyard just visiting Aunt Mable, I hated that I didn't get to say good-bye, it was like my mother dying all over again. I never got to say good-bye to her either. After I had said my good-byes, I went straight to the NXT training place and got ready for another installment of "bitches that don't listen even though I've proved that I'm very good at what I do considering I've only got one arm and eye" Ok maybe I was being a little harsh, but to be fair, on top of everything I've gotta deal with, my father decides this is the right time to be a jerk and Mable being dead for two months, I guess I was on the very very edge of the cliff. Luckily I had Randy or else I would of totally jumped by now. I got to the arena a little after lunchtime, I really didn't want to be here any more than they wanted me here, so at least we were on the same page in a way. As soon as I got out there, I found they were all waiting patiently for me, except the bitch that picked a fight with me last time, she looked as though she wanted to pick another fight. And to make things a little bit more annoying, some of the guys from here decided to watch from the grandstands. I ignored them and everything else that annoyed me and started with the training, I have to say apart from the manish looking whore named Raquel, they were pretty good and listened to me like the pro I was. I worked them for as long as humanatarian laws allowed me before letting them go. I knelt down to tie up my shoe, something that is very hard to do with one hand but not impossible, when I stood up I got a little shock, no I didn't expect an asian guy to be in front of me, smiling shyly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you"

"Its alright, I'm just easily frightened these days."

He let out a little laugh, extending his hand, "I'm Richie, I was watching the work, very well done"

I shook it mainly because it was apart of thearopy, "Raven, and thanks, I tried my best given the circumstance"

Richie glanced at my arm which was in a red sling today, we all gotta have a splash of colour sometimes, he suddenly looked nervous

"Its ok, you can ask"

"What did happen? I heard all the rumors, but rumors are rumors until confirmed, something like that anyway"

"What kind of rumors did you hear?" I couldn't help the curiousity, I had never made any secret as to why I was paralyzed. There was just no point. Thats the way I saw it anyways.

"Recently I heard that you were in a car wreck and your arm was trapped for so long that it lost all nerve endings"

I had to laugh, "That would of been far more exciting Richie, sadly the truth is more boring. I had surgery to remove cysts from my brain and the control of my arm and eye was severed"

Richie gave the sympatheitic look I was used too, "Sorry to hear that, but if anything you wrestle just as well, if not better without it"

"Why thank you, finally someone that see's it as positive and not negative"

"Always gotta be positive, that will always get you further than negativity, or so I've found"

"Very wise words, I'll have to keep that in mind" I patted his arm before taking my stuff and leaving the arena, I was so proud, I had had a conversation that didn't end with me yelling at Frank, things were looking up. Hopefully.

**Randy's POV**

_Deep, calming breath Randy, they were just talking, nothing more than that_. Ok, I will admit I was very uncomfy with watching Raven talking to that asian guy, yes I'm paranoid, I admit but one too many times I had been burnt and it always started the same way, innocent talking and before I knew it, suddenly they had to go out to the gym eight times a day. Raven found me right after she had finished talking to whats-his-name. I actually didn't know his name so no I wasn't being mean, I just didn't know his name.

"Hey, I was hopin you would be here" Raven smiled at me pecking my cheek hello. "You alright? You seem...emotional about somethin"

"Its nothing, I'm being paranoid and stupid"

Raven giggled slipping her good hand into mine, "Probably but tell me anyways, maybe I could put it at ease"

"I saw you talking to that guy"

"Richie? Yeah, that was weird, he came up and just started a conversation. I think he just wanted the inside scoop about my arm"

I pursed my lips together, not saying anything, I didn't want to be that guy but history repeating itself just kept nagging away at me.

"You're jealous!" Raven quipped, her silver eye lighting up, "Randy, trust me you have no reason to be jealous"

"Really?"

"Yeah really" Her smile vanished for a moment, "But you're still not at ease are you?"

"I am, I guess I'm just worried that _he_ is another obsticle that I have to get over and I may not be able to get past it"

She lent up and kissed my lips again "Randy, trust me, he's not an obsticle and you have nothin to worry about"

I was sold for a moment, until her hand slipped from mine and her eyes went to a random part of the building.

"There you are, you cunning little bastards"

"Raven?"

"Squirrels, cunnin little bastards." Raven said vaguely looking around. "Aha! Gotcha!" She fled down the corrider chasing the phantom squirrel only she could see, now I had another reason to worry.


	25. When the past comes knocking

**Chapter 25 When the past comes knocking**

**Raven's POV**

I kept running after the little bastards, I hated the squirrels, all they did was annoy me. With their little clicking noises and always asking me for nuts, I can barely get myself nuts what made them think I could get them some. Yes, that was meant to sound dodgy, so far going slow with Randy meant no sex, there was making out but thats about it. So other than being crazy litterly, I was also frustrated. I swear people do this just to annoy me. I kept running until I was litterly stopped in my tracks by that familiar colourful shirt,

"I didn't know grassy leprecauns hung out at NXT"

I never thought John Cena would give anyone an evil icy look, but thats what I got.

"And you're doing what while Randy is lookin for you?"

"If you must know Mr Cena, I was chasin squirrels, apparently they want nuts"

"Why?"

"Because they want nuts, are you not listening?" Didn't I just say what I was doing? I'm pretty sure I did.

For a split second his blue eyes softened, and then they were hard again. "So how long you sticking round for this time?"

"Until my heart stops beatin, or until Randy decides I'm no longer worth it, I don't count on either happenin any time soon"

"If he had a brain he'd realise that your not worth all this"

"Thats your opinion Cena, don't make it right"

For a very long time we stared at each other and I could only do one thing to make sure things went smoothly for me and Randy, every fibre of my being wanted to puke at once but I had too do it. For Randy.

"Look you can hate me all you want but thats only gonna hurt him, I love him John and I don't wanna lose him"

Again his eyes softened, his loud voice suddenly quiet "Do you really love him? Because I don't know how much heart ache he can take"

"I do love him, I've lost alot John but none of that matters to me, but losing him isn't somethin I can do again. And yes I'm aware it was my fault to start with, but I'm here till the end, until my little heart stops beatin"

"Just don't hurt him again, flirting with rookies is bound to do that"

"I wasn't flirting" I said defensively, with a little bit of difficulty I rolled up my black sleeve, "Tell me what that is since your so good at observation"

He didn't say anything as he witnessed what was on my arm, starting from the wrist and right up to the joint were cuts, straight lines one after another.

"That John, is a cut for every day I was without him, there on my back as well. I bled for him, I went through hell for him, that should prove that I love him"

"It only proves that your psycho" Raquel Diaz spat from behind me, why couldn't sluts just die and be done with it. It would certainly make the world a better place, thats what they should have, national killing sluts day, Iziah had already done her part by taking out twenty-two of them.

"Look whore, the grown-ups are talking so why don't you go back to whatever whore house you came from"

"Just because your Daddy is Shawn Michales, doesn't mean you can-"

I had had enough of her voice, so I punched her right in the head knocking her out.

"Are we done now Cena?"

He cast a look at slutty-slut-face, and I didn't think he would grin but the dimples shone through. "Yeah we're done, just don't hurt him again, or else you'll have me to deal with"

"Indeed" I quickly went past him and went to find Randy, right now I needed to be around someone that I knew was on my side.

**Randy's POV**

I guess she was done chasing squirrels because she was running up and down the halls shouting for me, we suddenly started a game of _Marco Polo_, only she was shouting Viper and I was shouting psycho.

"Hi Randy" I turned around and looked at the new Diva addressing me, I don't know her name but I had a feeling I was about to.

"Uh hi"

"I'm Audrey Marie, I'm a big fan"

"Uh thanks," I was really feeling weird right now, I have never been so happy to hear Viper, knowing that Raven had just made an appearance. She looked at Audrey Marie like she had just announced that she liked eating babies.

"Were you touchin him?"

"Um, no"

"Good," Raven slipped her arm in mine, "You can go now"

Audrey quickly went away not wanting a bit of Raven, thank god. "So I'm not the only one gettin jealous huh?"

"Guil-ty!" Raven sang like a little canary before giggling, "C'mon lets get back to Smackdown, this place is driving me coo-coo-bananas"

As soon as we were back at Smackdown things really got weird, it started out simple enough, sitting in my locker room just talking. Then the bang errupted and a random stage hand told me there was a young woman to see me.

"Send her in, I guess"

When she walked in I could say with absolute certainty that I had no fucking idea who she was. Back in the day I slept around alot, that was no secret but I could remember every one of them, and this tiny brunette wasn't one of them.

"I'll leave you to it" Raven got up and looked this woman up and down, I'm with you girl, I have no idea who she is or what the hell she wants.

Once the door was shut I turned back to mystery girl. "So you are?"

She shuffled a little un-comfy, guess that was expected. "My name is Samantha Speno and I was wondering if I could talk to you"

"Well I'm here Samantha, talk" I didn't mean to be so blunt but I was very curious as to why she was here. It wasn't about to annouce me the nobel peace prize winner. Unless...no that wasn't it.

Samantha looked around again before clearing her throat and starting to talk. "Years ago, me and my partner were having trouble conceiving, we went to an IVF clinic"

I just stared at her, I was getting a history lesson from someone that I didn't know, that was new. "Go on"

"Anyways, I had a little girl."

"I really appreciate the history lesson and I'm happy you had a baby, really, but why are you telling me this?"

Samantha didn't meet my eyes, she talked down to her shoes instead, "Ally, my little girl, knows that Bill, my husband, isn't her real father, she knows that her father was a nameless sperm, however we did some digging and thats why I'm here"

I don't like this, because I think I know where its going, years ago I had put some of my little guys in the freezer, mainly because my mother begged me too. Basically they were back-ups for when I wanted little me's running around, guess my mother thought with all my boozing and partying, I wouldn't have any left by the time I found special girl.

"Anyways Mr Orton, after all the digging we came up with your name. The reason I'm here is because Alana would like to meet you, I said I would come first and explain everything,"

"And now you would like money"

Samantha blushed, not from me catching her out, but because it was the only option. "No, Mr Orton, money isn't the reason I'm here. I already told you, the reason I'm here is because my daughter would like to meet you. However that choice is your's"

"How do I even know you're telling the truth?"

She pulled out a picture from her pocket, I hated that picture because amongst all her features, I saw the truth. This little girl, Alana, had my eyes and other features that meant she was mine. I sat down, dizzyness rushing over me.

"I'm sorry to push this all on you Mr Orton, but Ally asked me to find you, she just wants to meet you, thats it"

I didn't say anything, what could I say? Samantha took out a card and wrote her number on it, "If you have any questions or anything else, this is my number."

She left without another word just as Raven walked back in, instantly Raven was beside me, her hand on mine. "You ok baby? You've gone all pale"

"I'm fine, just shook up I guess"

"About?"

It was too much, I couldn't explain it, not know anyways. I kissed her cheek "Its alright, nothin I can't handle"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure"

"Alright but you know where I am if you wanna talk"


	26. Same pattern

**Chapter 26 Same pattern **

**Raven's POV**

Since the random girl left Randy's locker room, he had been weird and I knew weird. He was still pale and barely saying a word to me, I knew he wasn't listening, mainly because he was answering with uh-huh and ok.

"So Richie Steamboat asked me out and I said yes, so we're gonna get together and I'm gonna let the entire NXT locker room bang like a brass drum. Then afterwards Eve is gonna take me to the whore house and thats when I'm gonna smear myself in peanut butter and let them lick it off"

"Uh-huh, thats great" Randy mumbled as we walked to the hotel.

"You're not listenin Randy" I teased gently, he sighed and looked at me.

"Yes I am"

"No you're not, if you were you would of snapped. Whats wrong, you can tell me"

"I'm not telling you" Randy snapped his eyes going livid, "So get over it, not everything revolves around you so just get over it"

"Randy"

"Just piss off and leave me alone" He snapped before thundering away from me. Did we just have a fight? I wasn't sure, I was just as confused as you are. What the hell was so bad that he wanted me away from him and possibly never speaking to me again. I tried to shake it off but that was hard so I went to my hotel room to agonize over it. Paranoia probed at me and I started to wonder what it was I could of done, or what that woman wanted that had made him so pissed off. I wanted to call my sister Harmoni who we called Digger because of her good info getting skills, she could get me my dirt but then again I saw what would happen, if Harmoni found the info and Randy found out I had him 'checked' then he would get pissed even more at me and say that I had trust issues, it wasn't a can of worms I wanted to open. And now my head hurts, theres so much pounding through it that I can't even put it into any order.

"If only there were squirrels to chase, that would make it better, somehow. At least I could shoot somethin" I kept rambling to myself as I got into my pjs and just pottered around, I wanted to call him but I didn't think that would be wise. With a little bit of egging on from Frank, I pulled out my phone and rang him.

"What Raven?" He sounded majorly pissed and somewhat bored.

"I was hoping you wouldn't be mad at me anymore" I couldn't help but feel really sad, he was against me and I didn't even know what I had done wrong. If only he would tell me then I could make it better.

"Yeah thats great and entertaining Raven, but some of us have real problems so if you don't mind" He hung up on me bringing little tears to my eyes. I couldn't do anything but flop on my bed and bawl like a damn child, why the hell did he insist on hurting me like that? What the hell had I done that was so bad and wrong. I laid there crying until I fell asleep, at least that helped a little.

When I woke up around three am I decided that a walk would do me good, I needed to get out of the room, it was becoming like a prison cell, it didn't help that I had rats all over my legs. I walked past Randy's room, my heart cracking a little more, I suddenly remembered why Randy and me weren't talking, he suddenly hated me because...it went blank. He hated me for something that possibly wasn't my fault. It probably was but I had no fucking idea what the hell was wrong. I made it to the elevator and thankfully it was rat free, once I was in and I mashed my hand against the buttons, now it would go up and down stopping at all the floors. I settled into a corner and looked to my feet lovingly, I hated it but at the same time when I saw those rats eating my feet I felt better, at least the rats found me good enough.

"Ok thats enough, stop, I said stop" I kept trying to pluck them away but they just kept eating up my legs inching towards my face. I tried to pull them off but the more I pried at them the more vicious they became. "Get off me, stop eating me! Stop it!"

"Are you alright girly?" A gruff voice broke through me, I swear even the rats stopped and looked up at the guy, he was freaking huge and it didn't put me at ease, not even a little bit.

"Yeah, rats are eating my legs, I'm bloody perfect" Pulling out my knife I started stabbing randomly along the floor, finally they left and it was just me, the big guy and my knife. I licked the side of it before putting it back in my shief. Just because I only had one arm didn't mean I was completly useless, I could still carry a knife and stab along with the best of them. Big man looked at the lit up button pad before looking at me, "Did you do that?"

I settled against the wall, my legs which had healed from all the rat eating, propped up in front of me. "Would you believe me if I said no?"

He actually let out a laugh as he actually took a seat next to me, "Guess I gotta wait til my floor comes up."

I scooted away from him, mainly because it was just creepy having someone that wasn't Randy that close to me.

"So girly whats ya name?"

"Raven"

His face broke into a smirk, "Your the girl that won the title with only one arm"

"Yeah thats me, and you are?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Ryback."

"So why are you up at three in the morning?"

Ryback shrugged "Couldn't sleep I guess, what about you?"  
"This is the peak time for rats, thought I'd let them have a little bit of a feeding frenzy"

"Well aren't you kind"

"Kinder than I used to be, think maybe thats my problem, I've gone soft"

"How do you mean?"

I didn't answer him, I was busy having one of those moments where the light hits and the lightbulb shines above the head. I got up and started pacing the small death tube, more rats started to gather but I ignored them, "I've gone soft, I never would of done this back in the day but now for some reason I was letting things get to me, I was letting people hurt me and get away with it, I was even letting the damn rats have their own way. I pushed the emergency button and the lift came to a halt.

"Where are you going?" I don't know why it was his business or why he even asked but I answered him anyways, he hadn't done anything wrong, yet.

"I'm going straight up to Randy Orton, paint him black and then I'm gonna slap it off him"


	27. No you can't

**Chapter 27 No, you can't**

**Raven's POV**

I didn't paint him black then smack it off him, no I decided that he was the one in the wrong (so far) and if he wanted it fixed then he could come to me and in the meantime, I wasn't gonna go chasing after him. He was the one that had an issue so he could fix it. That, and I was still mad at how he talked to me, the more I re-thought it over the more I realised that I hadn't done anything wrong. Weirdly enough I had been a supportive girlfriend, hadn't I? Yes I had. Instead I went to a different room, hopefully he wouldn't mind too much.

Dad pulled the door open and looked at me in utter shock, "Raven? What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Rats were eating me and I was hoping to make things right between us"

He held the door open for me and I stepped in and took a seat on the couch. "Alright lets get this over with,"

He shut the door and looked at me, his face old and weary but his eyes still danced, "Well where do you wanna start?"

"Me and Randy are havin problems but that don't mean its over just yet, if we work through this then we will be together still, and you need to accept that, and if we don't survive then you are not to shout out I told you so"

He ran a hand down his face "What kind of problems?"

"He's mad at somethin and he took it out on me, so as of right now I'm not speakin to him"

Dad sighed as he took a seat next to me "Venom do you know why I'm against this?"

"Because you have creepy un-dying love for me?"

Dad burst out laughing, "No Venom, I've lost my daughters, your sister's in prison, Jamie's away and Harmoni lives in another country, you're all I've got left and he's takin you away from me, thats why I was so against this"

"Dad I love you the appropirate amount required by law but your an idiot"

"Venom" He warned, my father still had that ego that hated being called names, fair enough.

"Just hear me out, you would never lose me and you haven't lost the others either, we're always gonna need you, but you gotta do something for us"

"Which is?"

"Stop being a stubborn old man and let us live our lives, you get the best job after all and all the right reasons to get away with crimes"

He just looked at me confused, I think I used to many big words.

"Your the protector, you get hurt all those that hurt us, remember when Iziah was eighteen and she cried in your arms about the mean boy that hurt her?"  
"Yeah?"

"Iziah could of easily hurt him, yet she called on you because thats the biggest part of your job now"

"Does that mean I can hurt Randy?"

"Not yet old-man, lets see how he recovers from this, then we'll see"

"Alright kiddo, you get some rest in the meantime, your lookin all pale and gross"

"Thanks man"

**Randy's POV**

"I don't know what to do John" I lent back against the lockers, completely lost as to what to do. I hadn't seen or heard from her since last night, and now mid-morning I still hadn't seen or heard from her. I was in the wrong I knew that, but I didn't think she would avoid me either.

John shut his locker and looked me square in the eyes "Ok let me tell you what you need to do"

"Ok"

"You need to sit her down" "Uh-huh"

"Look her in the eyes and tell her that you're sorry and why you were so mad."

I looked at him doubtfully, sure it sounded easy enough "And you think that'll work?"

"She would have to be awfully psycho if it didn't, and I'm not gonna lie, I'm starting to like the cut of her jib"

"Alright Cena, I'll give that a go"

I found her wondering down the hall, her sling now a deep blue, it went well with her black outfit.

"Raven can I sit you and down and-" "No you can't!" Raven swiftly kicked me in the gut before skipping away and going about her routine. This was gonna be harder than I thought.


	28. Breathing space

**Chapter 28 Breathing space**

**Randy's POV**

"So, how did it go?" John asked me as soon as I got back to the locker room, guts were still hurting and my brain wouldn't stop thumping, it told me that I got what I deserved, why the hell was life so damn hard and cruel? Because I made it that way, no, life wasn't hard enough for me, I had to make it ten times harder, I didn't even know why, but for some reason I was a sucker for punishment.

"Not well John, not well" I sat down, my arm still wrapped around my guts, if there was one thing Raven could do without fail, it was kicking. "Not only did she cut me off, she kicked me, really really hard. It was almost as if she was angry about something"

"Why am I not surprised that sitting her down and talking to her wouldn't work? That girl is" "Watch it Cena, thats my future wife you're talking about"

"I was only going to say that Raven is difficult, she isn't like normal girls, so that means you gotta do something extremely difficult to get her back"

"That makes no sense"

John cracked a wild grin "Sure it does, look with someone like Eve all you do is sit her down and talk, but with Raven, talking won't cut it, so you gotta come up with some crazy scheme, its all about balance"

I just looked at him like he was crazy "Have you been drinking with Hunter again?"

John burst out laughing, "Yeah, what can I say? That man is way better to hang out with when he's pissed, we were up all night!"

That wasn't un-usual, way out of policy but it still happened, John litterly breathed this business and with all his goody two-shoes acts, its not un-common for people to look the other way when he was working with a hangover or working with no sleep. Not that many people could tell, John was always such a live wire, it was hard to tell where the alcohol ended and John started.

"John!" Hunter cheered as though they hadn't seen each other for a while, "You know what we should do? Go out drinking!"

"After the show Hunter"

"Of course after the show! We can't go now, we're working"

I never thought I would see Hunter and John all buddy-buddy, it was quite amusing if I were honest, but right now I only had Raven to worry about.

"We should go back to that star bar were the girls were nothing but stars" Hunter giggled along with John like a child pointing to his own nipples like a shy teenager "Stars on their little nipples"

John laughed "Yeah that was awesome, hey we should go to _Hooters_"

Hunter lept at him, his big hand over John's even bigger mouth, his eyes wide "Don't say that too loud Cena, she'll hear you and then neither of us will see the pretty girls with starry nipples"

"Whats wrong with saying _Hooters_?"

The door burst open, "Who's been sayin _Hooters_?"

"No one said it, you're imagning it"

Raven looked at all three of us, not believing us for a second, John put his hand up like a school-kid "Whats wrong with that?"

"They are the reason I'm without a sister, and they are sluts, and I don't like sluts"

John looked to Hunter, Hunter whispered as though Raven wouldn't be able to hear it. "Her sister" "Quiet!" Raven swung her leg in a weird angle catching Hunter behind the knee, he yelped in pain and I never thought I would see that but here it was.

"Did you really have to kick me?" Hunter straightened up, rubbing his leg, now he was serious. "You can't go round kicking people especially me"

"Well don't talk about things that don't concern you" She snapped before shaking her head, cocking her head she looked me right in the eye. "We talk later, right now she needs breathin space. You hurt her pretty little feelings." "How can feelings be pretty? "They just are, now shut up"

"Raven are you ok?"

She came back to us and now she was avoiding my gaze, her eyes squarely on Hunter "Yes I'm fine, a little breathing space is all thats necessary, if _snakes_ can believe that"

I got it, I was a man but I wasn't entirely stupid. I let out a little breath, a few days should be enough and if it wasn't then I would just have to make her listen to me, even if that meant excessive force, that could be fun.


	29. Random black guys

**Chapter 29 Random black guys**

**Raven's POV**

Another night of _Smackdown!_ and I still had no idea where the hell I was at with Randy, I was still hurt that he took his bad news out on me, although I admit I didn't exactly help when I kicked him, after all he was trying to talk to me and straighten it out, but I was still pissed and now as I asked, I was given breathing space. I hated it but at the same time it made me love him more, he was willing to try. So on _Smackdown!_ I was wondering around the building looking for something to do, I was beyond bored, mainly because I wasn't on this week, apparently they were building Layla up some more and giving her momentum for our re-match. I kept walking and randomly saying hello to random people. Imagine my shock when I walked into a random room and walked straight into the camera, ok a little awkward seeing as how it was Randy and Booker T have some sort of discussion about the up coming pay-per-view, _Survivor Series_. My second favourite main event, the first being the _Royal Rumble_.

"Wow, a black guy, this is awesome!"

"Venom what are you doing in here?"

I looked around forcing the disappointment into my veins, "Man, this isn't taco bell"

"You mind?, We were talking" Randy growled, I wasn't sure if he was serious or not but I took it in stride like I always do.

"I'm sure you were" I waved him dismissivly with my good hand "Anyways one of you can probably help me, I'm looking for someone"

"We don't care" Randy growled again making Booker put his hand up in an attempt to stop Randy attacking.

"Thats nice, I was looking for Randy Orton"

"And why are you looking for me?"

Now this is what I call ad-libbing and going with the moment, I can assure you this wasn't meant to happen but it was so people had to deal with it. I looked to Randy, my eyes lighting up, well one lit up the other rolled around my skull making me slightly dizzy. "There you are! I've been lookin for you everywhere! Seriously I've been all over this buildin lookin for you, can't you just stay in one place?"

"What do you want?" Randy bit out, I saw it in his eyes, he was trying not to laugh. So was Booker, at least someone was on my side.

"Well I heard you were the captain of a _Survivor Series_ team, and I know you have one spot left and I wanted to fill it"

Randy let out cold laughter which made me want to punch him, or congrulate him on his great acting skills.

"You wanna join his team?" Booker asked, for a moment I forgot he was still here.

"Yes I do. I think I've proved that I can wrestle just as well as anyone"

"And why the hell would you want to be on my team?"

"Many reasons but the main one is, I've officially had enough breathin space, I've had all the breathin space I can handle. And secondly I wanna punch Alberto Del Rio straight in the face, or maybe in the back of the head, I'm not sure yet"

"And you really think your good enough to be on my team?"

I pasted a smile so sweet and evil on my face for a moment I felt like my sister, "If you want evidence then rewind backwards to the last main event, two people in this room were in championship matches and well" My smile lit up more when Randy stepped closer ready to strike, I didn't have to say it, he already knew where I was going with this. "Well only one of us walked away with gold,"

"And now you think you're better than me?"

"I don't have to think it, because its clear that you already do" I patted his shoulder hoping he would get my meaning, I wanted him back and the breathing space was over, I missed him, missed him more than I've ever missed anybody.

"Anyways think about what I said Randy." I looked to Booker T who was still stunned that this was even happening, "Random black guy"

I skipped away leaving them to continue on as though I hadn't been there, which wasn't hard to do.

After the show I collected my stuff from the locker room and headed out to get a cab, it wasn't too late to hear from Randy but in a way I wouldn't be shocked if he didn't, I did accidentally insult him while trying to be nice. I wouldn't blame the man if he never spoke to me again or just flat out punted me in the face. Who knows, maybe the other eye will start working again.

"Raven?"

I turned around and there he was, all stern and grouchy looking, well so much for getting him back. "Wanna walk with me back to the hotel?"

"Sure"

For a moment we just walked in awkward silence, neither of us knowing what to do or say. Sick of it I stopped making him stop too,

"Randy this is stupid. I'm sorry for kicking you. And insulting you. And making you even madder. And everything else I have done in the past few days. Can we just move past it, we've been through way too much to just suddenly quit and not to mention thats what the-" His lips pressed to mine in a urgent need to shut me up, oh well his soft lips taking my ability to speak was something I would take any day. When he pulled away his eyes were still cold which didn't put me at ease.

"Its ok, and I'm sorry I took my mood out on you. And as always you're right, we've been through way too much to quit now"

"So you're not mad at my insults?"

"No, because we both know, I would flatten you" Randy teased his head pressing against mine. "Of course afterwards I would be gutted by your sister"

"I know we wern't apart for long, but I really missed you"

"I missed you too Raven" Randy took my hand in his and together we walked out of the arena. It was then that he informed me of the news.

"Guess who's on my team"

"I wanna say me but I'm not sure I should"

Randy let out a wry chuckle, "Yeah its you, so don't let me down or else I will have to punish you"

"Punish me how?"

Randy lent down and whispered the evil intentions in my ear, his breath hot against my skin making the ripples pool across my body, even my damaged arm felt something and thats damn impossible. I couldn't help but giggle, I was liking his punishment so much that I was thinking of failing on purpose.

"And then theres the whipped cream" Randy finished by licking a hot blazing trail up my ear before pulling away.

"Your an evil bastard you know that"

He let out that cocky grin, I wasn't sure if I wanted punch him or rape him, I don't think either would be accepted. "Yeah well I learnt most of my evilness from the queen of evil"

"Whoa, slow down, when the hell did you get time to visit my sister? And was she better than me?"

Randy slipped his arm round my neck and pulled me in closer, "No one is better than you, with the exception of me but thats just nature"

I couldn't help but laugh, through all his cockyness I had to admit that it was just another part of him I missed. I never wanted to let him go again and so help me no one was gonna stop me.


End file.
